Whisper To A Scream
by Christa Weald
Summary: Bloody Quills Winner! 3rd Place Best Agnst Fallen prey to a terrible secret Susanna runs, unable to face the people around her. She hides in a strange place where everyone seems to have secrets of their own. And all the while she’s hunted by both the Dayb
1. default chapter

Part 2   
It wasn't fair. The whole soulmate thing was overrated. ~A wonderful self revolution, my ass,~ Obsidian thought moodily.   
She scowled out the window into the dark night. She didn't understand what Susanna's problem was. So they were soulmates - they should be together forever. Instead the bitch was running.   
Obsidian sighed heavily. She had thought the soulmate thing would be the perfect cure. Wrong.   
"So she freaked, so big deal, there are other people out there." The voice sounded rather disgusted.   
Obsidian sighed. "That's easy for you to say, Pierce, you're the Ice Man, after all."   
Piece Holt just smiled cruelly, his deep-set eyes flashing. "You're point? I knew when to get the hell *out* of there." His eyes narrowed slightly.   
Obsidian didn't say anything. After running out on the chaos of Jez Redfern's destroyed gang he'd come into Obsidian's. Only now he was starting to drive Obsidian nuts. Where the hell was a Wild Power when you needed one?   
"I thought you were whining that soulmates was overrated," Pierce pointed out.   
Obsidian didn't answer him. She *had* said that, but lately, the goddamn soulmate principle was all she had been thinking about. She stood up, pacing around her room in the cheap-rent building they used as home and headquarters.   
It was almost pathetic that she'd be so obsessive only over a girl she'd met barely two weeks ago and that she'd vowed if Susanna wasn't interested, then screw the bitch.   
Now...   
"Hey, what's happenin'? Where we hunting tonight?"   
The voice was bright and cold at the same time. The figure who joined Pierce sitting on the bed was small and muscular, dark hair falling in tight curls to her shoulder, an aura of nastiness about her.   
"Apparently no one tonight, Faith," Pierce said with a curl of his lips. "Obsidian's still obsessing over her girlfriend."   
Faith snorted and waved a dismissive ring-laden hand. "Get a new girlfriend. Men suck."   
Pierce was offended. "Not *all* of us are assholes."   
Faith shrugged. "Most of you are. You in particular." She smiled unpleasantly.   
Pierce gave her one of his coldest looks. Faith just sneered.   
"Knock it off, both of you," Obsidian snapped.   
"Are we hunting tonight or what? I'm staring."   
The rest of the gang traipsed into Obsidian's room. They looked like a cross between a Halloween party and reject Goth Metal wannabes: piercings, leather, marble faces, colourful hair. The rest of the gang were Morticia Redfern, Sven Dvorjak and Glory Blackthorn.   
They were all looking towards Obsidian or Pierce for instructions. They were the leaders, respected and well known amongst the dregs and rejects of the Night World.   
Obsidian smiled. Maybe hunting *would* cheer her up. Then again, hunting was how she'd run into Susanna, the stupid hunter who had thought she could take Obsidian down...   
Obsidian stopped pacing and started heading for the door. "Yeah, let's go kill something."   
* * *


	2. part 2

Part 1   
  
~If they know, they'll kill me.~   
  
It was the first thought that passed through Susanna's mind. All that mattered to her now was running. She had to get out. No one else would ever understand. She knew they'd come looking for her. Maybe with a little help from some witches she could hide where no one knew who she was.   
  
Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe no one would notice anything different about her. ~Yeah, and maybe I'll sprout wings and fly~ she thought sourly, throwing clothes and things into her backpack.   
  
She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the bedroom mirror. She still looked like the same person she'd been at the beginning of last week. Same blonde hair, same blue eyes, same slender figure, high cheekbones and full lips.   
  
Everything looked like it had at the beginning of last week to the unsuspecting eye, but Susanna knew it was there. She held up a small slender hand to touch her flawless cheek. The complete change hadn't set in yet, but soon it would.   
  
Soon it would be more noticeable. She had to get out before then. She debated on leaving a note. Photos taped around the mirror caught her eye. Memories of better times.   
All destroyed by her stupidity.   
  
Her hand reached out to touch one of the photos, three faces, one her own, another girl one side of her, a guy the other. She stared at it for a few minutes. She'd never see either of them again, after this, of course.   
  
Angrily brushing away some stray tears that had managed to squeeze their way out of her eyes Susanna turned away. They'd never understand. She left, knowing she'd never step foot in her house again.   
  
~You can run, but you can't hide~   
  
Susanna stiffened at the unwanted mental voice in her head,   
  
~That's what *you* think~ she snapped, and left without looking back.   
* * *


	3. Part 3

Part 3   
When Ethan arrived at the hunters' headquarters he realised instantly something was wrong. The others were sat around, slumped and miserable. "What happened?" His eyes moved over the group, almost alarmed.   
Finally Rashel Jordan, the once infamous vampire hunter known as The Cat stood up and faced him. "Susanna's missing."   
Ethan just stared at her, the words "Susanna" and "missing" taking a few seconds to register into his mind. "What'd you mean, missing?" he asked slowly, sitting on the edge of a desk.   
Jez Redfern, the Wild Power herself, just shrugged helplessly. "We're not really sure. No one's seen her in three or four days."   
"Have you been with her?" Rashel asked.   
Ethan shook his head. All the hunters in the group knew he and Susanna were a hot item, it was no big deal. But even he'd noticed she'd been absent from the group, almost ashamed to talk to him.   
"No."   
Jez hopped off her seat and began pacing. "We don't know if she'd dead, been kidnapped, run away or *what*?"   
"Did you two have a fight or something?" The tone of John Quinn was slightly harsh.   
All the males in the group were both ex-top Night World vampires, and their egos did not match. Arguments and confrontations and distrust were common between them.   
Ethan glared. "*No*. Nothing's happened between Susanna and me. Where's Tiegra?"   
Tiegra Keller was a shapeshifter, Susanna's best friend. If Susanna was going to tell anybody anything, Tiegra would be the one she told.   
Rashel frowned. "Tiegra's not exactly taking this well."   
Ethan didn't say anything. The fact that he and Susanna were lovers was no secret. The fact that Susanna and Tiegra were lovers *was*. It wasn't something he minded, but he had promised to keep his mouth shut about.   
"So what's the plan?" Monica Sanchez asked, pacing with Jez.   
"Well so far we don't have a clue," Morgead Blackthorn said sourly.   
Everyone seemed to be looking to Ethan for answers. He didn't have anything for them. The facts were still a shock to him. Susanna was one of the best hunters he had ever known, ranking in the same league as Rashel and Jez. He knew there was a reward on her head amongst the Night Worlders.   
The thought of one of them holding her hostage against her will, maybe even hurting her, torturing her...filled him with a violent rage and anger.   
"We'll get her back," he said with blunt determination.   
There were nods of agreement amongst the group.   
"How?" Monica asked.   
No one knew.   
  
* * *   
. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4 Susanna drove aimlessly, not sure where she could go now. If any Night Worlder heard her name, they would surely recognise her. And would kill her. She couldn't trust the other hunters either. If they knew what had happened, what she'd become... She blinked back a lens of tears. ~Dan you Obsidian Mandrill~ she thought angrily. ~Why did you do this to me?~ She pulled up outside a small building with a spray painted black iris in the window. A witch place she knew quiet well, they'd helped her out a few times, maybe they would help her now. The place was a shop that sold witch supplies to both witches and humans, candles, herbs, crystals and special things only to those real witches who knew the correct password. The girl behind the counter smiled when she recognised Susanna. "Hi. Been a while. What are you doing here?" Susanna managed a weak smile. "Hi, Selene. I sort of have a problem..." Selene was looking at her strangely, as if trying to figure out what was different. Then it hit home. "Oh my God! You're a - " "Right." Susanna cut her off before she could finish the sentence. "Not my personal choice but I didn't get a choice. I need somewhere to hide. I left. I ran. I can't face the others." She shuddered. "Does that mean that the gorgeous Ethan is now available?" There was a twinkle in Selene's green eyes. Susanna glared. "Knock it off. Can you help me out or not?" She didn't even want to *think* about Ethan right now. He'd be so disappointed in her... Selene frowned. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Susanna looked away and nodded, ashamed. "I can't stay here. It was different for Jez and the others. It's something else for me. I need somewhere to go." Selene drummed her fingers on the counter top, thinking. "I know a place you could go. It's an enclave just outside L.A. It's a place for the - well - rejects is a pretty harsh word, but I guess...Anyway, it's a place where those and the runaways gather. You know, people hiding from vampire hunters and Night World law." Susanna frowned. "They'll recognise my name." She was good enough to keep her appearance hidden, but word of who she was had been out for some time now. It might almost be too dangerous. But what other option did she have? Would Obsidian and her Night People know about it? Selene shrugged. "So? Change your name. If you want to continue with high school, then they'll help you out with that as well." Selene grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down an address and phone number. "I'll call ahead and let them know you're coming." Susanna nodded. "*Not* my real name." Selene nodded back. "Merry part." She didn't add ~merry meet again~ the rest of the traditional witch greeting. Probably because she knew Susanna would never be back. Susanna left the store. She sat in her car for several minutes. She would never see any of them again. Never live in San Francisco again. Never see Ethan and Tiegra again. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Her two lovers. The most important people in her live. Completely lost to her. They wouldn't understand. They'd be so disappointed, so disgusted... She gunned the engine, wiping her eyes roughly. ~No use crying over it~ she told herself. ~The sooner you get somewhere new you can get back to normal~ As she put the car in gear and drove off, eve she knew, no matter how hard she tried to fool herself, nothing would ever be normal again. * * * 


	5. Part 5

Part 5 Susanna wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting when she arrived at the small town on the outskirts of L.A. where Selene had directed her to go. ~What were you hoping for?~ she asked herself caustically. ~Sunnydale? Sweet Valley?~ She made a gagging gesture. Her life was fucked up enough as it was. The town was called Greenville, and seemed fairly normal as she drove through the streets, like a town anywhere. Large houses with neatly tended lawns, two-car garages. Few people out and about, enjoying the bright sunny weather before the real September cold set in. Only a Night Person would be able to sense the distinct *differentness* about it. There was a Power in the air. Even sitting in her car Susanna could feel it crawling along her skin, raising the fine hairs on her arms and along the back of her neck. A feeling she disliked immensely. She'd never felt anything like it before. She hated being attuned to...*power*...in the air, knowing it was there, feeling it sucking at her. She shuddered, wishing everything could go back to the way it was before. She cut the thought off abruptly, as she pulled up outside of the house she was supposed to be staying in. There were two other cars in the drive, an ordinary every-day Ford Sedan, and a sleek silver-grey Porsche. Her eyebrow raised slightly. With a lump in her throat she ran the doorbell. A small girl with long red hair, bright green eyes and a friendly smile answered the door. Susanna found herself at a loss for words. What if she was at the wrong address or something? "I'm looking for..." she trailed off. Who *was* she looking for? "You must be Suzy. Come on in. We've been expecting you?" Susanna managed a faint smile. Not even than or Tiegra dared called her *Suzy*. ~Damn you Selene,~ she thought following the redhead into the house. She seemed to have been damning a lot of people lately. ~You're twice as damned as they are,~ a snide voice in her head sneered. Susanna ignored it, not wanting to deal with the harsh truth of the words. She was led into a small lounge area where three other people were on couches and chairs. On one couch a guy with long stringy blond hair and blue eyes that glowed like sapphires was lounging curiously. He was dressed casually in a white tank top and jean cut offs, showing off his muscular body. One girl in a blue arm chair was tall, even sitting down, dressed in a black turtle neck and a short black skirt showing off long slender legs. Black hair fell to her shoulders, dark eyes flashed strangely. Like most Night People her features were model-perfect. The third girl on another arm chair looked more human than the others, with ordinary brown hair, and an ordinary face, which Susanna found rather relieving. "I'm Shanna," the redhead said cheerfully. "The guy is Jack, the black haired girl is Kathryn, and the brunette is Bridget." Susanna tried to smile. "I'm Suzy." She was already starting to hate the name. There was an uncomfortable silence. Susanna could immediately tell they were already as curious about her, as she was about them. "Well, I'll show you to your room," Shanna said, leading her out the lounge. Her perkiness was starting to get annoying. Upstairs seemed larger. "There are three bedrooms, and two bathrooms, and a computer room," Shanna said. "I share with Bridget. You'll be rooming with Kathryn. Jack shares with Carter." Susanna's interest was slightly piqued. "Who's Carter?" Shanna's eyes twinkled. "He's not here right now. He's only the most gorgeous guy you've ever seen." Her smile turned dreamy. Susanna nodded her thanks before stepping in her new room and closing the door. After unpacking her meagre possessions she sat on the bed, wondering what to do. Who were those people downstairs? Everyone here was running from something. She was no exception. A slow pit of dread was growing in her stomach. Just *what* had she gotten herself into here? * * * 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
"Do we trust him?" Quinn's home was dry.   
Rashel's eyes rolled. "Get over it."  
Ethan had left to talk to Tiegra about Susanna's disappearance. In his glory days, Ethan had been as bad as Morgead and Jez, older and worse than Quinn. He'd been one of the Night World's top assassins. Then one day, he'd suddenly switched sides. No one knew why. It had *something* to do with Tiegra and Susanna, Rashel was certain of it.  
Most of the other vampire hunters, and Circle Daybreak were relieved to have Ethan with then rather than with the Night World.   
"Why would Ethan want to hurt his own girlfriend?" Monica asked from her seat on the couch.   
Quinn shrugged. "Everyone knows Susanna's on the Night World's Ten Most Wanted list. Maybe he's a spy for *them* and has been biding his time."  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Even though Rashel didn't want to admit it Quinn might be right.   
"But if we accuse him of it, he'll just deny it," Jez said flatly.   
"So we spy on him, keep an eye on him, follow him," Morgead said with a shrug. "What else can we do?"  
No one answered. There were a number of possibilities for what had happened to Susanna, and not one of them seemed to know the first place to begin looking.   
And the idea of Ethan being a Night world spy on top of it all just made the situation even more difficult.  
"There's not much we can do until we hear from Tiegra," Rashel said finally. "Let's see if she has anything useful to tell us and we'll see where to go from there."  
* * * 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
~If I was a runaway, where would I go?~ Obsidian thought.   
  
She was back in her room alone. She didn't know what the rest of the gang were doing, and frankly didn't care. She'd told them all to leave her the hell alone. She vaguely wondered if putting Pierce in charge in her absence was a mistake.   
  
Whatever.  
  
All that mattered to her was finding Susanna and bringing the bitch home where she belonged. It had become pretty obvious she had left the city. She hadn't been in classes and no one had seen her anywhere else.  
  
She'd gone. But *where* had she gone?  
  
Obsidian tried to put herself in Susanna's shoes. She guessed from her point of view, she could grudgingly see why she'd freaked. Susanna had that idiot boyfriend of hers, her stupid tiger, and the rest of the vampire hunters to deal with, including the infamous Rashel "The Cat" Jordan, plus Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn and a few others.   
  
All this she knew only from those brief moments inside Susanna's mind. She had never begun to imagine people like them ganging up against the Night World here.  
  
Now this had happened to Susanna...no wonder she'd fled. Obsidian frowned. There were one or two witches around who would know what advice to give for situations like this. Maybe she should pay them a visit.   
  
Or, she thought with her lips curled, she could send Faith or Pierce to scare the shit out of them...  
  
She knew.   
  
Realisation hit as she remembered where the witches would send Susanna. There was a hide out for the rejects of the human world and the Night World. A small town outside L.A.  
  
Piece had mentioned it to her once, suggested she might want to consider sending a spy. So she had done just that. She smirked, wondering why she had been so foolish not to think of this before.   
  
She was even more surprised something Pierce had said had actually been useful.  
  
She picked up her phone and called her contact's cell phone.   
  
"She's here," the contact told her.  
  
Obsidian was slightly confused. "How did you - "  
  
"Apparently the witch Selene Weald called ahead, told us someone running from you was coming. *Suzy*."  
  
Obsidian laughed. "It's Susanna, actually. She must *hate* that," she snorted.   
"Want me to take her back to you?" the contact asked.   
  
Obsidian debated. She wanted Susanna back in her arms more than anything. But if her contact attacked right away then there was every chance Susanna could escape.   
  
"Not yet," she said finally. "Let herself settle in. Call me in a week or so then we'll talk plans."  
  
"Okay." The contact hung up.  
  
Obsidian sighed as she put the phone down. It was going to be a *long* week.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what's the deal with the new girl?" Jack asked coming into the dining room.   
  
Shanna shrugged, carrying in a pan of lasagne and setting it on the table. "Don't know yet."  
  
"What type of name is *Suzy* for a Night Worlder?" Kathryn snorted in contempt as she finished setting the table.   
  
"Probably not her real name," Bridget said, carrying plates in. "You know, Jack, you could actually help instead of sitting there and doing nothing."  
  
Jack snorted, tilting his chair back. "Why would I want to do *that*?"  
  
Shanna's eyes rolled. What a jerk. Everyone in the house was there because they were hiding from something, she knew them all well enough to know their reasons. She didn't know if *everyone* knew everyone else's reason, but she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut.   
  
"Kat, why don't you go and see if she's hungry?"  
  
Kathryn's eyes rolled, and muttering under her breath she left the room.   
  
"Can she be trusted?" Bridget asked, sitting down.  
  
"She's a made vampire," Jack said unhelpfully. "Obviously doesn't want to be one."  
  
Shanna didn't say anything. Suzy's trustworthiness was a hard question to answer. They didn't know anything about the girl. Could she keep their secrets?  
  
Kathryn came back down with Suzy behind her. The meal was quiet, not as much conversation as there normally was, as they were all wary and on edge of the new girl.   
  
  
  
No one was coming right out and saying, "So, Suzy, what are you running from?" even though Shanna knew that was what they were all thinking.   
  
"What's this town like?" Suzy asked finally, rather lamely, as if trying to lighten the tense silence.  
  
Kathryn yawned. "Boring. It's no New York."  
  
"It's not that bad," Shanna amended. "Kathryn's just snotty."  
  
Kathryn gave her a withering glare Shanna chose to ignore.   
  
"Where abouts did you come from?" Bridget asked.   
  
"San Francisco." She didn't sound too pleased about having to leave.  
  
"Leave a boyfriend?" Bridget was usually the one who asked all the questions. Particularly when boys were concerned.   
  
Suzy nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Jack shrugged dismissively. "Get a new one."  
  
Shanna snorted. He was about as subtle as an alien in dark glasses running from the Government.   
  
Suzy looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Easier said than done."  
  
Jack gave her one of his best smiles. "Well, make is easier."  
  
Suzy's smile was polite. "I don't think so."  
  
Jack shrugged again. "Can't blame me for trying. Come on, I'll show you round." He stood up, pulled Suzy to her feet and out the room.   
  
"You're just trying to get out of clear-up duties," Bridget called after him as they disappeared.   
  
Kathryn snorted. "He's just trying to mark his territory before Carter comes home."  
  
Shanna didn't say anything. As long as Suzy, whoever she really was, kept her hands off Carter, she'd be all right.   
  
"So do we trust her?" Bridget asked again, starting to collect the plates.   
  
Shanna shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
* * * 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
Tiegra couldn't understand why Susanna would run away. Something terrible must have happened, or someone had hurt her in a way she couldn't deal with...  
  
She shuddered.  
  
"Did she tell you anything?" Ethan sat dejectedly on the window seat.   
  
Tiegra shook her head. "Not a word. Some things in her room are gone, clothes and stuff."  
  
"So she's run away. *Why*?"  
  
Why was the question no one seemed to be able to answer. She raised her eyes to look at Ethan.   
  
He shook his head. "*No*," he said firmly. "Nothing happened." He stared at her, as if those dark eyes could bore into the centre of her mind.   
  
Tiegra sniffled and shook her head again. "Nobody else knows..."  
  
Ethan sighed. "Nobody else has a clue."  
  
Tiegra's eyes rolled. Great. Susanna was missing, anything could be happening to her, and nobody had any sort of clue where to even start looking.   
  
"The witch shop," she said, standing up. "The witches she gets her info from. If she needed help, she'd go to them."  
  
She was out the door in a second, Ethan on her heels. The witch shop was only a few blocks away, taking barely ten minutes to get there. Once inside Ethan turned the sign on the door to read CLOSED, locked the door and drew the blinds.   
  
The counter girl, Selene, was staring at them, fear and surprise in her eyes. "What are you - "  
  
"Where's Susanna?" Ethan cut her off in mid sentence. She stared at him, backing away. Tiegra couldn't blame her. Ethan still had his intimidating Night World darkness, combined with his physical size...No wonder Selene was scared.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice shook slightly.   
  
"Yes you do," Tiegra said casually, joining Ethan and leaning against the counter top. "Now we can make this easy - "  
  
"Or hard," Ethan finished for her with a curl of his lips.  
  
Selene didn't say anything. Tiegra and Ethan exchanged glances.   
  
"She was here the other day," Selene blurted out. "Something had happened. She was a - "  
  
  
  
  
Tiegra frowned. "She was a *what*?"  
  
Selene sighed. "A vampire. Okay? She'd been made a vampire and was freaking and wanted to run."  
  
Tiegra found herself at a loss for words. Susanna...vampire...same sentence? But *how*...  
  
"Where did she go?" Ethan demanded after a second of chocked silence.  
  
Selene's eyes closed. "She went to a town called Greenville. It's a got a safe place for rejects of both the human and Night World. That's *all* I know. Now get out of here."  
  
Tiegra looked at Ethan, who just shrugged helplessly. They left the store. "Ethan, did you..."  
  
"*No*," he said emphatically. He was clearly annoyed. "Why does everyone seem to assume I've hurt her?" He was also clearly as distressed as she was.   
  
Tiegra reached out and pulled him to her, holding him closely. "I know you won't hurt her," she whispered.  
  
He shook his head. "I loved her," he muttered, clinging to her as tightly as she held him.   
  
"Shall we tell the others?" she asked.  
  
Ethan sighed and nodded, getting into his car. "What choice do we have?"  
  
Tiegra nodded, sitting in the passenger seat as Ethan put the car in gear and drove off. "Then we find her and bring her home."  
  
* * *  
  
The town was like a normal town anywhere in the country. Fairly small, everything seemed to be within walking distance. It was almost *too* picturesque for Susanna's liking.   
  
"So that's pretty much it," Jack concluded, putting the Porsche back on the driveway.   
  
"Is this your car?" Susanna asked. He'd been flirting with her non-stop, his questions gentle, but probing. She answered as carefully as she dared.   
  
Jack snorted. "Nah. It's Carter's. Idiot left his keys." Even Susanna found herself intrigued by the mysterious Carter.  
  
"So who are you, really?" he asked, shutting off the engine and turning to face her. "If we keep calling you Suzy, you look like you're going to puke." He snorted. "Then Kathryn will kill you for throwing up on the furniture or the carpet."  
  
Susanna managed a smile. She had to tell someone. She might as well trust him. "My real name is Susanna. I used to be a vampire hunter. One night a vampire caught me and changed me. When I woke up I freaked and ran."  
  
It was the truth as such, but not quiet the *whole* truth. She didn't know if anyone could handle the whole truth.   
  
"That sucks," Jack said sympathetically.   
  
"Tell me about it," Susanna snorted. "Why are you here?"  
  
He turned away from her, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "My last boyfriend was human. My parents found out and freaked." Jack's eyes rolled. "Not just about the human thing. They had hunters kill him. I refused to stay in Night World, I'm not exactly Daybreak material, so I came here."  
  
Susanna found she could relate. Then she found herself eyeing him curiously. If he was into boys, then... "How come..."  
  
Jack grinned at her. "I go either way. As long as I can fuck it it doesn't bother me."  
  
"Oh." Susanna got out of the car and followed him back into the house. She wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone else. She headed up into her room, wondering what to do with herself now she was here. She needed an entire new identify.   
  
~Oh the hell with it,~ she thought. ~I'll worry about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed.~  
  
She stopped dead, feeling cool arms around her waist. "Kathryn?" she asked nervously. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kathryn's laugh was deep and throaty. "I know exactly who you are Susanna Lomax. But you probably don't remember me, do you?"  
  
* * *  
  
Tiegra didn't want to admit it, but she would have much rather gone to Greenville with Ethan and get Susanna themselves, but they had to tell the rest of the group.  
  
Only when she and Ethan walked into the headquarters, silence fell, and eyes moved away from them.   
  
"I don't fucking believe this," Ethan muttered angrily, and stalked out.   
  
"Nice going," Monica snorted.   
  
Tiegra was confused. "What's going on?"  
  
Rashel glared at Quinn and Morgead. "Never mind," she snapped.  
  
"Ego monsters," Jez added.  
  
Tiegra's eyes rolled. "Poor Ethan," she muttered. Then she faced the group. "We know where Susanna is."  
  
That got everyone's attention. She was more pissed off at Quinn and Morgead than the vampire who had attacked Susanna at the moment. Ethan should be in on this.  
  
"What's happened?" Morgead asked, ignoring her.   
  
Tiegra frowned. "She's been made into a vampire."  
  
Dead silence fell. They were all as shocked as Tiegra had been.   
  
"Who?" Monica demanded. "Tell us so we can find them and *torture* them."  
  
Tiegra shook her head, feeling tears beading in her eye. "I don't know. She went to the witch shop and Selene said she'd been made a vamp. She was freaking and wanted to escape and run, so she went to a place called Greenville."  
  
"Who would be strong enough to do something like that to Susanna?" Jez asked, shock obvious.   
  
"Three guesses," Quinn said dryly.   
  
Tiegra had to physically restrain herself from hitting him. "Get over it, you arrogant bastard," she snapped.   
  
"Hey!" Rashel jumped in front of her.   
  
"No!" Tiegra snapped. She was upset over Susanna and in a very bad mood as well as pissed off at Quinn. Power was boiling over her body, her animal straining to get loose and kill something, anything.   
  
"Ethan didn't do *anything* to Susanna. He *loves* her." She glared at Quinn. "He needs to get over himself. So Ethan was a Night World vamp - so fucking what? Who's to say that he - or - or Morgead won't suddenly turn evil again?" She folded her arms. Quinn was holding his ground, not backing up, ready for a fight if it came to that.  
  
"Knock it off, both of you," Jez snapped. "She's right."  
  
"Get over your fucking ego, Quinn," Tiegra muttered, forcing herself to take a step back and calm herself down.   
  
"So are we going to rescue Susanna or what?" Ethan came back into the room, deliberately ignoring Quinn and Morgead.   
  
"Yeah," Rashel said firmly. "We're going to bring her home."  
  
Tiegra moved closer to Ethan. "*Ethan* and I are going to bring her home."  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Monica asked.   
  
"You guys are on alert in case anything goes wrong," she answered coldly.   
  
"Let's go," Ethan muttered to her, eyes narrowed with determination. Tiegra nodded.   
  
* * *  
  
Susanna froze. Kathryn knew? Kathryn knew who she was? Was it all over?  
  
"Why should I remember you?" she whispered through the growing lump in her throat.   
  
Kathryn chuckled. "I didn't think you would."  
  
Susanna tore away from her, studying the girl. She tried to recall if she'd seen Kathryn before somewhere, but couldn't place her anywhere. Of course, Kathryn could have always used a glamour spell and changed her looks, changed her name...  
  
But if she knew who Susanna really *was*...if the Night World found out...Oh God, if the hunters found out...if Tiegra and Ethan found out...  
  
She began to shake. She stared at Kathryn in horror.  
  
Kathryn just laughed, cold and cruel. "So the Ice Cold Huntress feels fear. Wow. Is this a call for a national holiday?"  
  
Susanna wasn't in the mood for witty humour. "Who are you?" she whispered.   
  
"You killed him." Kathryn's tone changed and became blunt and full of hatred.   
  
Susanna was confused. Then it hit home. She had killed someone close to Kathryn, and Kathryn wanted revenge. "I'm sorry," she whispered, not sure what else to say.  
  
Kathryn laughed again, slightly crazed and harsh. "Oh, she's *sorry*." Her tone rose. "Well *sorry* isn't good enough."  
  
Susanna held her ground. "Drop it, Nancy, this scene is done." She drew several deep breaths.   
  
Kathryn smiled. "You've been made a vampire." She smirked. "I can't imagine anything worse for a vampire hunter."  
  
Susanna frowned, nodding. "It doesn't matter. I've only just got here. I really don't want to kill you, but if I have to, I will." She glared, trying to make her point clear.   
  
"Ooh, I'm just, so scared," Kathryn snorted. "If you want to survive here, then you'll do no such thing, and you know it."  
  
Susanna ignored her and left the room. She doubted Kathryn would keep her secret. It would only be a matter of time, now, before she was found, and killed.  
  
* * * 


	9. Parts 9,10,11

Part 9  
  
Tiegra couldn't understand why Susanna would run away. Something terrible must have happened, or someone had hurt her in a way she couldn't deal with...  
  
She shuddered.  
  
"Did she tell you anything?" Ethan sat dejectedly on the window seat.   
  
Tiegra shook her head. "Not a word. Some things in her room are gone, clothes and stuff."  
  
"So she's run away. *Why*?"  
  
Why was the question no one seemed to be able to answer. She raised her eyes to look at Ethan.   
  
He shook his head. "*No*," he said firmly. "Nothing happened." He stared at her, as if those dark eyes could bore into the centre of her mind.   
  
Tiegra sniffled and shook her head again. "Nobody else knows..."  
  
Ethan sighed. "Nobody else has a clue."  
  
Tiegra's eyes rolled. Great. Susanna was missing, anything could be happening to her, and nobody had any sort of clue where to even start looking.   
  
"The witch shop," she said, standing up. "The witches she gets her info from. If she needed help, she'd go to them."  
  
She was out the door in a second, Ethan on her heels. The witch shop was only a few blocks away, taking barely ten minutes to get there. Once inside Ethan turned the sign on the door to read CLOSED, locked the door and drew the blinds.   
  
The counter girl, Selene, was staring at them, fear and surprise in her eyes. "What are you - "  
  
"Where's Susanna?" Ethan cut her off in mid sentence. She stared at him, backing away. Tiegra couldn't blame her. Ethan still had his intimidating Night World darkness, combined with his physical size...No wonder Selene was scared.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice shook slightly.   
  
"Yes you do," Tiegra said casually, joining Ethan and leaning against the counter top. "Now we can make this easy - "  
  
"Or hard," Ethan finished for her with a curl of his lips.  
  
Selene didn't say anything. Tiegra and Ethan exchanged glances.   
  
"She was here the other day," Selene blurted out. "Something had happened. She was a - "  
  
  
  
  
Tiegra frowned. "She was a *what*?"  
  
Selene sighed. "A vampire. Okay? She'd been made a vampire and was freaking and wanted to run."  
  
Tiegra found herself at a loss for words. Susanna...vampire...same sentence? But *how*...  
  
"Where did she go?" Ethan demanded after a second of chocked silence.  
  
Selene's eyes closed. "She went to a town called Greenville. It's a got a safe place for rejects of both the human and Night World. That's *all* I know. Now get out of here."  
  
Tiegra looked at Ethan, who just shrugged helplessly. They left the store. "Ethan, did you..."  
  
"*No*," he said emphatically. He was clearly annoyed. "Why does everyone seem to assume I've hurt her?" He was also clearly as distressed as she was.   
  
Tiegra reached out and pulled him to her, holding him closely. "I know you won't hurt her," she whispered.  
  
He shook his head. "I loved her," he muttered, clinging to her as tightly as she held him.   
  
"Shall we tell the others?" she asked.  
  
Ethan sighed and nodded, getting into his car. "What choice do we have?"  
  
Tiegra nodded, sitting in the passenger seat as Ethan put the car in gear and drove off. "Then we find her and bring her home."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
The town was like a normal town anywhere in the country. Fairly small, everything seemed to be within walking distance. It was almost *too* picturesque for Susanna's liking.   
  
"So that's pretty much it," Jack concluded, putting the Porsche back on the driveway.   
  
"Is this your car?" Susanna asked. He'd been flirting with her non-stop, his questions gentle, but probing. She answered as carefully as she dared.   
  
Jack snorted. "Nah. It's Carter's. Idiot left his keys." Even Susanna found herself intrigued by the mysterious Carter.  
  
"So who are you, really?" he asked, shutting off the engine and turning to face her. "If we keep calling you Suzy, you look like you're going to puke." He snorted. "Then Kathryn will kill you for throwing up on the furniture or the carpet."  
  
Susanna managed a smile. She had to tell someone. She might as well trust him. "My real name is Susanna. I used to be a vampire hunter. One night a vampire caught me and changed me. When I woke up I freaked and ran."  
  
It was the truth as such, but not quiet the *whole* truth. She didn't know if anyone could handle the whole truth.   
  
"That sucks," Jack said sympathetically.   
  
"Tell me about it," Susanna snorted. "Why are you here?"  
  
He turned away from her, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "My last boyfriend was human. My parents found out and freaked." Jack's eyes rolled. "Not just about the human thing. They had hunters kill him. I refused to stay in Night World, I'm not exactly Daybreak material, so I came here."  
  
Susanna found she could relate. Then she found herself eyeing him curiously. If he was into boys, then... "How come..."  
  
Jack grinned at her. "I go either way. As long as I can fuck it it doesn't bother me."  
  
"Oh." Susanna got out of the car and followed him back into the house. She wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone else. She headed up into her room, wondering what to do with herself now she was here. She needed an entire new identify.   
  
~Oh the hell with it,~ she thought. ~I'll worry about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed.~  
  
She stopped dead, feeling cool arms around her waist. "Kathryn?" she asked nervously. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kathryn's laugh was deep and throaty. "I know exactly who you are Susanna Lomax. But you probably don't remember me, do you?"  
  
* * *  
  
Part 11  
  
Tiegra didn't want to admit it, but she would have much rather gone to Greenville with Ethan and get Susanna themselves, but they had to tell the rest of the group.  
  
Only when she and Ethan walked into the headquarters, silence fell, and eyes moved away from them.   
  
"I don't fucking believe this," Ethan muttered angrily, and stalked out.   
  
"Nice going," Monica snorted.   
  
Tiegra was confused. "What's going on?"  
  
Rashel glared at Quinn and Morgead. "Never mind," she snapped.  
  
"Ego monsters," Jez added.  
  
Tiegra's eyes rolled. "Poor Ethan," she muttered. Then she faced the group. "We know where Susanna is."  
  
That got everyone's attention. She was more pissed off at Quinn and Morgead than the vampire who had attacked Susanna at the moment. Ethan should be in on this.  
  
"What's happened?" Morgead asked, ignoring her.   
  
Tiegra frowned. "She's been made into a vampire."  
  
Dead silence fell. They were all as shocked as Tiegra had been.   
  
"Who?" Monica demanded. "Tell us so we can find them and *torture* them."  
  
Tiegra shook her head, feeling tears beading in her eye. "I don't know. She went to the witch shop and Selene said she'd been made a vamp. She was freaking and wanted to escape and run, so she went to a place called Greenville."  
  
"Who would be strong enough to do something like that to Susanna?" Jez asked, shock obvious.   
  
"Three guesses," Quinn said dryly.   
  
Tiegra had to physically restrain herself from hitting him. "Get over it, you arrogant bastard," she snapped.   
  
"Hey!" Rashel jumped in front of her.   
  
"No!" Tiegra snapped. She was upset over Susanna and in a very bad mood as well as pissed off at Quinn. Power was boiling over her body, her animal straining to get loose and kill something, anything.   
  
"Ethan didn't do *anything* to Susanna. He *loves* her." She glared at Quinn. "He needs to get over himself. So Ethan was a Night World vamp - so fucking what? Who's to say that he - or - or Morgead won't suddenly turn evil again?" She folded her arms. Quinn was holding his ground, not backing up, ready for a fight if it came to that.  
  
"Knock it off, both of you," Jez snapped. "She's right."  
  
"Get over your fucking ego, Quinn," Tiegra muttered, forcing herself to take a step back and calm herself down.   
  
"So are we going to rescue Susanna or what?" Ethan came back into the room, deliberately ignoring Quinn and Morgead.   
  
"Yeah," Rashel said firmly. "We're going to bring her home."  
  
Tiegra moved closer to Ethan. "*Ethan* and I are going to bring her home."  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Monica asked.   
  
"You guys are on alert in case anything goes wrong," she answered coldly.   
  
"Let's go," Ethan muttered to her, eyes narrowed with determination. Tiegra nodded.   
  
* * * 


	10. Parts 12,13,14

Part 12  
  
Susanna froze. Kathryn knew? Kathryn knew who she was? Was it all over?  
  
"Why should I remember you?" she whispered through the growing lump in her throat.   
  
Kathryn chuckled. "I didn't think you would."  
  
Susanna tore away from her, studying the girl. She tried to recall if she'd seen Kathryn before somewhere, but couldn't place her anywhere. Of course, Kathryn could have always used a glamour spell and changed her looks, changed her name...  
  
But if she knew who Susanna really *was*...if the Night World found out...Oh God, if the hunters found out...if Tiegra and Ethan found out...  
  
She began to shake. She stared at Kathryn in horror.  
  
Kathryn just laughed, cold and cruel. "So the Ice Cold Huntress feels fear. Wow. Is this a call for a national holiday?"  
  
Susanna wasn't in the mood for witty humour. "Who are you?" she whispered.   
  
"You killed him." Kathryn's tone changed and became blunt and full of hatred.   
  
Susanna was confused. Then it hit home. She had killed someone close to Kathryn, and Kathryn wanted revenge. "I'm sorry," she whispered, not sure what else to say.  
  
Kathryn laughed again, slightly crazed and harsh. "Oh, she's *sorry*." Her tone rose. "Well *sorry* isn't good enough."  
  
Susanna held her ground. "Drop it, Nancy, this scene is done." She drew several deep breaths.   
  
Kathryn smiled. "You've been made a vampire." She smirked. "I can't imagine anything worse for a vampire hunter."  
  
Susanna frowned, nodding. "It doesn't matter. I've only just got here. I really don't want to kill you, but if I have to, I will." She glared, trying to make her point clear.   
  
"Ooh, I'm just, so scared," Kathryn snorted. "If you want to survive here, then you'll do no such thing, and you know it."  
  
Susanna ignored her and left the room. She doubted Kathryn would keep her secret. It would only be a matter of time, now, before she was found, and killed.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 13  
  
Obsidian paced up and down her room. Faith lay in the bed, along with Morticia. Obsidian had been bored. After two hours or more of fucking them, all she wanted was Susanna.   
  
"Don't you think you're being rather pathetic, Obsie?" Morticia asked, lighting a cigarette,  
  
Obsidian glared. "Call me *Obsie* again and I'll kill you," she snapped.   
  
Faith laughed. "Like you've never said *that* before."  
  
Obsidian ignored her. Her contact knew Susanna was in Greenville, would inform her to come and collect the bitch in a week or so. But Obsidian wasn't sure she would wait a whole week.  
  
She knew Morticia was right. She was being as pathetic as she possibly could, but if Faith or Morticia had a soulmate, then they'd know what she was going through and understand.  
  
But they didn't  
  
She had wanted to do something to take her mind off Susanna. But Faith and Morticia were nothing compared to her.   
  
Obsidian's eyes closed. She had always been the one who vowed something like this would never happen to her. Of course, every idiot who said that always had to pay for it.   
  
She was sure Susanna had never expected it to happen either.  
  
But it had.  
  
And the whole thing was so irritatingly obsessive. And Obsidian was going to drive herself crazy thinking about it.   
  
"Honey, you already *are* crazy," Faith was muttering under her breath.  
  
Obsidian ignored the comment, letting it go. She dressed quickly. "I'm getting out of here. Don't follow me," she snapped, stalking off into the night. ~Damn you Susanna,~ she thought angrily. ~If I didn't love you so much I'd fucking kill you.~  
* * *  
  
Morticia's eyes rolled. "She's never going to get over this, is she?"   
  
Faith's nose wrinkled in disgust as Morticia lit another cigarette and blew out a mouthful of the foul-smelling smoke. Morticia just looked at her. "What? It's not exactly going to kill you, is it?" She shook her head. "What are we going to do about Obsidian?"  
  
The double doors to Obsidian's room burst open and Pierce and Sven walked in. Sven's eyes raised slightly at the sight of the two gorgeous naked girls in the same bed, barely covered by Obsidian's red bedspread.   
  
Morticia glared at him. "Grow up, asshole. What do you two want?"  
  
Sven smirked. "We're gonna get Susanna ourselves, a present for Obsidian."  
  
"For some reason I prefer the cold hearted bitch to the obsessive freak she's become," Pierce said pleasantly.   
  
Morticia sighed. That wasn't exactly what she had had in mind. Faith glanced over at her. ~You're planning something, aren't you~ Faith's mental voice said in her mind. ~What are you planning?~  
  
Morticia looked blankly back. ~I'll tell you later,~ she answered.  
  
"Okay, okay," she agreed. "We'll get the bitch ourselves."  
  
Sven and Pierce didn't need to know of her own agenda.  
  
* * *  
Part 14  
  
Susanna sat alone in the dark kitchen with a glass and a bottle of vodka she'd found in the cupboard. Getting nicely drunk probably wasn't such a good idea in the long run was probably, but Susanna wasn't in the mood for thinking. Kathryn knew who she was and hated her. Jack knew who she was. He was a bit weird, but she felt she could trust him, maybe even get to like him. Shanna seemed okay, if a little too perky. Bridget asked too many questions.   
  
Would Kathryn keep her secret? Or would she go blab to the nearest Council representative? Would she tell the others and they would drive her out? Where would she go then? Just wonder round forever on the outside, looking in? Knowing no Night Worlder or human would ever except her? That she would spend eternity alone?  
  
Susanna shuddered at the thought knocking back another drink. If that became the case she would rather be dead. When the light came on suddenly, she almost screamed. She didn't recognise the gorgeous guy who had just come into the kitchen. He wasn't that big, actually. He had a sort of similar dark and sexy look to Ethan. His eyes were a similar deep brown.  
  
"You must be Carter." Who else could he be?  
  
The guy turned, startled. He obviously hadn't seem her. "Yeah. And you're the new girl - Suzy?"  
  
Susanna winced. "It's *Susanna*," she corrected, deciding since two people knew already, they might as well all know.   
  
She saw his eyebrow raise at the bottle. "It's dangerous to drink alone, you know." His smile was inviting.   
  
Susanna sighed. "I've had a really bad week," she said with a heavy sigh.  
  
He took a glass from the cupboard and joined her. "When did you get here?"  
  
"This afternoon," she answered, trying not to drool. She ran from one gorgeous guy into the ar...presence...of another. There were Obsidian and Tiegra to think about. Or rather Tiegra. She loved her favourite shapeshifter. Obsidian she wouldn't care if the bitch dropped off the face of the earth.  
  
She realised Carter was studying her with a strange expression. She frowned. "What?"  
  
"You just seem familiar is all."   
  
Susanna sighed heavily. "So much for a new identity," she muttered. She sighed again. "You're wondering why I'm here. I was a vampire hunter. The Night World Council have a reward out for my capture. I was hunting a vampire one night. We discovered a soulmate connection. The vampire snatched me and changed me. Only when I woke up, I ran. And here I am."  
  
"That sucks," Carter said sympathetically. It was the same thing Jack had said.   
  
But what did she expect? There wasn't a whole lot else anyone could say. Besides, they were right. The whole thing did suck.  
  
"Does anyone else know?"  
  
Susanna shook her head. "Kathryn and Jack know. I don't know if they've told anyone else."  
  
Carter smiled. "Jack's already staked his claim? There goes my shot."  
  
Susanna smiled herself, feeling her head starting to buzz pleasantly. She was going to have one hell of a headache in the morning if she continued like this. She didn't want to find herself doing anything stupid...  
  
Carter was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "You're *really* going to have to learn how to shield your mind."  
  
Susanna knew her cheeks must be flushing bright red. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh *God*."  
  
Carter chuckled and took the bottle away from her and put it back on the cupboard. "That's probably enough for now."  
"Yeah, I guess. Thanks." She dragged herself upstairs, changed into an oversize T-shirt and got into bed.   
  
She noticed a lump in the other bed which meant that Kathryn was asleep. With any luck, she'd at least survive for one night.  
  
* * * 


	11. parts 15,16,17

Part 15  
  
So that was her. Carter didn't understand it. She was cute, but so what? So were Faith and Morticia, and Obsidian had them wrapped around her fingers.   
  
Now this absurd thing with Susanna. He had know who she was, just needed her to confirm it. The stupid girl was far too trusting. Kathryn wasn't exactly the friendliest person in the world, had Susanna told her because they were roommates? Or had Kathryn seen through Susanna's pathetic disguise? Jack could usually get any information from anyone he wanted so he wasn't surprised at that.  
  
He didn't know how Bridget and Shanna would react having a famous vampire hunter in the house...  
  
Well, anyway, she was only there for a week. Obsidian would be here soon. Susanna would be dealt with.   
  
Keeping an eye on her wouldn't be too hard. Providing none of those idiots figured out who he really was.  
  
* * *  
  
The drive to Greenville was conducted mainly in tense silence. Ethan frowned as he drove past the city limits sign, welcoming him and Tiegra to the small town.  
  
"So do we have a plan or are we just going to go in and grab her?" Tiegra asked.   
  
Ethan didn't say anything. He hadn't really say anything. He hadn't really been thinking of a strategy. He just wanted to see Susanna. He hadn't any idea if any sort of plan.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted dryly. He cursed himself mentally for not thinking about that before hand.   
  
Tiegra's eyes rolled. "Great," she muttered.  
  
Ethan glared at her. "So what's *you're* plan then?" he snapped at her. He was tried of everyone getting on his case. This whole thing wasn't his fault. He *loved* Susanna. He had never wanted to hurt her.  
  
Whatever had happened he would convince her nothing could ever change that.   
  
"Any idea where this house is?" he asked.  
  
Tiegra shook her head. "No," he voice was small.  
  
Ethan's eyes rolled. "Did you think we'd just knock on doors?"  
  
Tiegra glared back. "I don't know either!" she snapped, her voice almost on the verge of tears.  
  
Ethan sighed heavily, guilt setting in. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "This whole thing...it's..."  
  
  
Tiegra reached out and took his hand. "I know."  
  
"What was she *thinking!*" he exploded, unable to keep it in any longer. "She should *know* better!"  
  
All of a sudden he was angry. How dare Susanna do this to them! How dare she be so selfish! How could she do this to the woman and the man she loved! How *could* she?"  
  
"Well, sitting here isn't doing anybody any good," Tiegra said finally. "Let's look around and see where we go from there."  
  
Ethan nodded, put the car in gear and started driving again, more determined than ever to find Susanna. She needed to be taught a lesson.   
  
* * *  
  
Part 16  
  
Susanna woke, blessedly with no hangover. Kathryn was already gone. Susanna sighed, wondering what she was going to do with herself. She dragged herself up, hearing voices downstairs.  
  
She shuddered, wondering if they were plotting on how to make her even more miserable.   
  
~Oh stop it~ she told herself. ~They're probably completely different to what you think~  
  
She showered and dressed. When she headed into the kitchen only Jack and Carter smiled at her. Kathryn just smirked cruelly.   
  
"Well, I'm only looking out for everybody's safety," she said reasonably before walking out the door, hips swaying. Bridget turned away and refused to look at her. Shanna just shrugged helplessly.   
  
Susanna sighed heavily. "Maybe I should just turn myself in now," she muttered sullenly.  
  
Jack patted her lightly on the butt. "Lighten up, they'll get over it."  
  
Carter snorted. "You never give up, do you?"  
  
Jack grinned. "I can do stuff to your ass instead if you like," he offered.  
  
Carter's eyebrow raised. "Dream on, buddy."  
  
Susanna noticed Shanna giving Jack a deadly glare. Jack ducked behind Susanna. "Help! She's giving me the Evil Eye!" He clutched at his throat as if choking.   
  
Shanna was trying very hard to glare at him, and failing miserably. "Drop dead, Jack."  
  
Jack sniffed. "My feelings are hurt. If I'm not wanted, then I'll leave." He left the room, head held high, hands on his hips.   
  
  
Once he was gone Shanna and Bridget burst into giggles. Carter's eyebrow remained raised. "Did I miss something?" he asked. He shook his head and left the room.  
  
Susanna felt even more isolated, seeing the friendly, easy humour of the housemates.  
  
"I can't believe Carter's really that clueless to Shanna's crush," Grace snorted. Susanna wasn't sure if Bridget was talking to her or not.  
  
Shanna just shrugged. "Oh come on. You had a crush on *Jack* when you first moved in!"  
  
Susanna didn't say anything.   
  
"Just ignore Kathryn," Shanna said dismissively. "She can be a grade-A bitch when she wants to be. Which unfortunately, is most of the time."  
  
"Is what she said true?" Bridget asked, eyes narrowed slightly.   
  
Susanna sighed. "What did she say? Have Carter and Jack said anything?"  
  
Bridget's lip curved. "For starters, *Suzy*, are you really a vampire hunter?"  
  
Susanna bit her lip on a smart remark. She did *not* understand Bridget. "Let's get one thing straight. It's *Susanna*." ~I'm gonna kill you the next time I see you Selene Weald~ she thought, annoyed. "Yeah. I *was* anyway."  
  
"They're not that bad," Bridget said simply. Susanna wondered if she was referring to vampires or just Night Worlders in general. Confusing, considering Bridget appeared to be human.  
  
For a moment she didn't say anything, thinking of her beloved Ethan, completely lost to her now. "Some of them arte," she snapped. Bridget opened her mouth. "Tell that to the group of Night World monsters who gang-raped me," Susanna snapped at her.   
  
Bridget shut her mouth. "Oh."  
  
"Of which Kathryn's *boyfriend*," she spat the word out "was part of." Thinking about Kathryn's words, she remembered briefly where she had seen the girl before.   
  
She had never forgotten how Ethan had come in and saved her. They had surely been planning on killing her once done with torture. He'd stopped them, literally barged in, kicked their asses, and carried her out and away to safety, like a real movie hero.   
  
*Her* hero. She sniffled as she thought of how much she missed him. And Tiegra. Her beloved kitten...  
  
"I take it Kathryn doesn't know," Shanna said finally, almost disgusted. "How come she hates you then?"  
  
Susanna shrugged. "Like you said, she's a bitch."  
  
"Carter mentioned you'd been bitten by a vampire," Bridget said.   
  
Susanna nodded. "A vamp I was hunting decided they liked me, and wanted me as theirs, so they kidnapped me and changed me. I couldn't face the other hunters...my...and my..." She trailed off and turned away.  
  
"There was a boyfriend in there, wasn't there?" Bridget said, and when Susanna didn't reply instantly, "*not* just a boyfriend?"  
  
Susanna smiled slightly. "You miss nothing, do you?"  
  
"I'm a visionary," Bridget admitted. "I kind of see the future."  
  
Susanna could see instantly why that would be dangerous to both the Dayworld and the Night World. "You're human, aren't you?" Bridget snorted and nodded. Susanna looked over at Shanna.  
  
Shanna sighed. "I'm a dragon."  
  
Susanna stared at her in utter shock. "You mean - like - "  
  
Shanna smiled and nodded. "Flies, breathes fire...the lot..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"I know why Jack's here," she said. "What's Carter's deal?"  
  
Shanna sighed. "Dark, sexy mysterious...who could want more?"  
  
~I want Ethan,~ Susanna thought. ~And Tiegra. And Carter would be nice. Ethan, Carter and Tiegra all at once.~ She smiled a little. ~Yum~  
  
"Carter's a bit of a mystery," Bridget said with a smile. "We know very little about him."  
  
Susanna was more intrigued about him than ever.  
  
Shanna made a face. "But even we have to suffer." She sighed heavily. "School. And you're coming too."  
  
"But I - " Susanna began, cut off as Shanna dragged her out the kitchen. "All sorted out."  
  
Susanna sighed. "Gee, thanks."  
  
Maybe she would be alright here after all. Kathryn would be a problem, but if necessary, she could deal with that. At least she could trust the others.   
  
Well, she thought she could.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 17  
  
They were up to something. Obsidian wasn't sure what but knew the gang were planning and plotting. Whether it was something good or bad, she wasn't sure.  
  
They were all acting extremely suspicious, as if nothing out the ordinary was going on when it was pretty obvious something was. When she sopped Sven lurking outside her door she grabbed his wrist, digging her sharp red nails into his arm.  
  
"Sven? What's everyone up to?"  
  
Sven just looked back at her, ice-blue eyes flashing strangely. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Obsidian scowled. "Don't humour me, asshole," she snapped.  
  
Sven yanked his arm free. "If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now, would it?" With that he sauntered off.  
  
"Hey - Oblivion called after him, but he was gone.   
  
She frowned, not liking the idea of whatever surprise it was they were planning for her. She doubted it would be anything she liked.   
  
The girls were probably jealous of her obsessing over Susanna and were trying to get her someone new. Or something along those lines. Or maybe it was something totally different.   
  
Obsidian scowled, remembering how much she hated surprises. She dreaded to think what this one would be.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's up with Obsidian?" Glory asked, sauntering into the downstairs living room. Some screaming heavy metal band was shrieking out of the stereo. "Are you guys trying to wake the dead or something?"  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Pierce demanded.  
  
Glory shrugged and smirked. "Around. You people don't think you can keep me on a leash, do you?"  
  
Morticia's eyes rolled. Where the hell did Oblivion find people like Glory? "Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
Glory snorted. "Obsidian's obsessing over that vampire hunter Susanna." She chuckled. "She wriggles like a fish."  
  
Morticia's eyebrow raised slightly, deciding not to pursue that subject. "Are we all set then?" she asked.  
  
Pierce nodded. "She's suspicious, but it doesn't matter. She'll just be *surprised*."  
  
Glory snorted again. "Obsidian hates surprises."  
  
Sven smirked. "Which means this plan of ours is going to be all the more fun."  
Morticia remained silent, keeping her own plan to herself. Well, Faith knew, but Faith was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. She stood up. "Pierce, you're coming with me. Glory, you're coming too. Faith and Sven, you guys are staying here."  
  
"Why can't Faith go with you?" Glory whined.   
  
Morticia just glared. "Because I *say* so. If all of us go, then she'll figure out what we're up to."  
  
Pierce nodded, scowling at her. "Just remember who's in charge," he said icily.  
  
Morticia ignored him. She glanced over at Faith, who smiled at her, lip curled. ~We'll deal with the bitch~ Faith's mental voice said in her mind. Morticia nodded, her eyes narrowed in determination. "Let's go."  
  
* * * 


	12. Parts 18,19

Part 18  
  
Susanna found herself pleasantly surprised with her new school. Her cover name had changed (thankfully) from Suzy to Sarah. It was hard to get used to answering to a new name but the less risk of anyone discovering something they shouldn't the better.  
  
The campus was nicer than the one in San Francisco, much wider and open, nicely landscaped rather than all the buildings together in a lump.  
  
She was pleased to find she shared two classes with Jack, another with Carter and another with Bridget. It was so much easier knowing some people rather than being thrown in as a stranger on the outside looking in.   
  
The only problem as far as Susanna could see was still Kathryn. She had seen Kathryn hanging around with a few people who wore black flowers. She couldn't tell if they were Night People or not. If Kathryn started talking...  
  
It was all over.  
  
She tried not to shudder, noticing a few people giving her strange looks. Kathryn and her friends just sauntered past, deliberately trying to knock into her. Susanna glared, stepping out their way.   
  
"Just ignore her, she's a bitch all the time."  
  
Susanna glanced over at Jack. "That's what everyone seems to say," she snorted. The guy beside Jack immediately caught her attention. Tall, dark and impossibly sexy.  
  
~Ethan?~ she thought. But it wasn't Ethan and she knew it. It seemed as if someone was trying to add to her torment, throwing all these Ethan look-a-likes at her. Just reminding her she couldn't have him anymore.  
  
It made her think of Tiegra as well. How she missed her soft, gentle touch, cool lips...  
  
"Hands off," Jack said cheerfully. "Ricky here's spoken for."  
  
Ricky grinned at her. "Sorry."  
  
Susanna flushed, realising she had been staring for too long. "Can't blame me for trying." She glanced over at Jack, whose grin was big and cheesy. "A woman after my own heart."  
  
Ricky snorted. "Yeah, you're the girlie one. What'd you expect?"  
  
Jack pretended to be hurt. "I have *feelings* you know. Why does no one seem to remember that?" He sniffled.   
  
Susanna found her spirits lifting. She was beginning to rely on Jack to lighten up any situation. Ricky's arm slid around Jack's shoulders and the three of them made their way to the cafeteria. Bridget and Shanna were already there.   
  
Susanna sat without getting any food. She found herself looking around, the soft white flesh of the humans drawing her attention, the veins glowing slightly blue beneath their white flesh, making her almost want to grab one after another, digging her teeth in, draining the precious blood that would give her new life, new power...  
  
"Hey, check *her* out."  
  
Susanna broke off her thoughts, ashamed. She smiled faintly at Carter, who had just joined them. He was staring at a girl who had just entered the cafeteria and was looking around.   
  
A beautiful girl. Small with fair skin, a slender frame, stunning curves, model perfect features. A gorgeous main of dark red hair cascaded around her shoulders.  
  
The beautiful girl was Tiegra.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
It took Susanna a few minutes to work out Ricky was talking to her. "Sarah, are you okay?"  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Bridget added.   
  
Susanna opened her mouth but no sound came out. She grabbed her books and fled.   
  
* * *  
Part 19  
  
"Have you heard anything from Ethan and Tiegra?" Jez asked as she arrived at the hunter's headquarters that afternoon.   
  
Rashel shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
"Maybe they ate Susanna," Quinn said dryly.   
  
Rashel glared at him. "You're being ridiculous."  
  
Quinn just shrugged. "I can't believe I'm the only one who thinks there's something fishy about Ethan."  
  
"You're not the only one," Morgead put in. "Is this a guy thing?"  
  
Monica snorted. "Yeah. It's called jealousy or paranoia."  
  
Rashel and Jez exchanged glances. "They've got a point," Jez said reluctantly. "We don't really know anything about Ethan. Or Tiegra."  
  
Rashel sighed. She knew what they were thinking and could understand where they were coming from on the subject. She hadn't been who she always thought she was. She had Quinn to thank for that. Same for Jez had always been so sure of herself as the ultimate huntress, only to discover she was half human.   
  
No one knew Ethan's reason for joining them, or Tiegra's.  
  
"We've been over this and over this," Monica said, getting annoyed. "If you guys really don't trust them - "  
  
"Then we'll just go to Greenville and get Susanna before they can," Quinn finished. And headed out the door. Morgead followed.  
  
Monica sighed. "That wasn't what I had in mind."  
  
Rashel nodded in agreement. "Like it's going to help. Susanna's in *love* with Ethan."  
  
Jez shook her head. "Some group we are. We'll just have to deal with it when we get there."  
  
They headed out after the guys. Whatever happened when they found Susanna, either with Ethan and Tiegra or without, something was telling Rashel it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
* * *  
  
Tiegra frowned wandering out of the cafeteria. It had been Susanna all right. She had been sat there with new friends. She couldn't understand. Why would Susanna run? And not wanting to cause suspicion she had had no choice but to leave.  
  
She walked through the mass of students, head held high to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"Tiegra?"  
  
She glanced over at Ethan. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did you find her?"  
  
Tiegra sniffled. People were staring at them. Two gorgeous strangers on unfamiliar territory. "Let's get out of here."  
  
He nodded, leading her out the high school back to his car. "Well?"  
  
Tiegra nodded. "She's here. Took one look at me and ran. I've never seen her move so fast."  
  
Ethan's fingers drummed on the steering wheel. "She's not registered in the office."  
  
Tiegra snorted. "Of course not. If she's got any sense she'll be under a false name."  
  
Ethan sighed, closing his eyes. "Of course. But *what* name? If we knew her name, then we'll be able to find her address."  
  
"Sarah," Tiegra answered.   
  
"That's not exactly much help," Ethan snapped. "We'll just have to watch the school and - "  
  
"Shit!" Tiegra caught hold of Ethan's arm.  
  
Ethan frowned. "What?"   
  
Tiegra pointed to a sleek black car parked opposite her. Two people were getting out. A tall and slender girl in a velvety black top with spaghetti straps and black leather pants, black hair hanging to her waist. Her skin was as pale as marble. A vampire. Her eyes narrowed at the boy next to her. Dark gold hair, ice cold eyes, Again dressed in black.  
  
"They're Night People," Ethan said in a low voice. "They're after Susanna."  
  
Tiegra stared at the two vampires starting to stalk around. "We've got to get to her first."  
  
* * * 


	13. Parts 20,21,22,23

Part 20  
  
Susanna didn't know where she was running, she just knew she had to get away. They'd found her. She should gave known hiding from Tiegra would be impossible. And of course, Ethan would come wagging his tale behind her.   
  
Some safe hiding place this was turning out to be. She should have killed Selene before she left. Then no one could have dragged any answers out of her.   
  
*Now* what was she going to do? If Tiegra and Ethan could find her, then how long before Obsidian and her cronies came?  
  
"Susanna? Are you okay?"  
  
Susanna stooped running to see Shanna had caught up her, concerned. "No, I'm *not* okay," she said shakily.   
  
"Was that girl one of the ones who - " Shanna trailed off.  
  
Susanna shook her head. "No. Not at all. She was my - we were - " She broke off.  
  
Shanna's eyebrows raised. "I get it. You two were involved?"  
  
Susanna sniffled miserably and nodded. "I loved her," she whispered. She turned away, looking over all the students spread around the grass and the outside eating area. Everyone looked so normal. "I hate my life," she muttered.   
  
"I hate to cut in on the bonding, but I think there might be a problem?"  
  
Susanna and Shanna turned to see Carter behind them. His expression was as concerned as Shanna's. Susanna's eyes rolled. "Could this day get any worse?" She turned around to storm off, and stopped dead.  
  
Two people who were practically screaming *vampire* were prowling amongst the students. Pierce and Morticia.   
  
"From the look on your face I would say that's a *yes*," Carter said, taking her arm.   
  
Susanna allowed him to pull her away. "I need to get out of here," she whispered.   
  
Carter's eyes narrowed. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morticia scowled, watching Carter and some redheaded girl leading Susanna away. "What's *he* doing?"  
  
Pierce frowned. "Do we know him?"  
  
Morticia nodded. "That's Carter Truman. He's one of Obsidian's spies."  
  
Pierce raised an eyebrow. "Ah. I forgot."  
  
Morticia glared at him. All these people trying to get their hands on Susanna - she and Faith were never going to get to complete their plan.   
  
Pierce glanced over at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." She turned away and headed off, deciding it wasn't a good thing for a pissed off vampire to be around so many people.  
  
Pierce caught her arm. "You're up to something you're not telling me about Morticia."  
  
Morticia just looked evenly back. "I don't - "  
  
"And don't lie to me," Pierce said pleasantly. "You know I'll force the truth out of you one way or another."  
  
Morticia didn't know where her self control not to slaughter him was coming from. She didn't understand how any of the others could put up with him either. Still, just because he knew didn't mean he she was going to let him stop her. "We're not planning on taking Susanna back to Obsidian," she said with a curl of her lips. "Faith and I are going to kill her."  
  
"And when were you planning on letting the rest of in?"  
  
Morticia just smiled. "You're not going to stop me." She yanked her arm free.  
  
"Obsidian will just be pissed beyond belief," Pierce warned.  
  
Morticia just shrugged. "No Susanna, no obsession. Faith and I can help her deal. Simple as that." She turned and walked away.  
  
No Susanna, no more problems. That was the plan, at least.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 21  
  
"I never wanted any of this," Susanna whispered. She was back in the house. Most of the group - noticeably minus Kathryn were sat around the table in the kitchen. Ethan and Tiegra had found her. Pierce and Morticia had found her.   
  
She might as well consider herself as good as dead.   
  
"Why don't you tell us the *whole* story," Bridget suggested. "Then we can figure out what do."  
  
Susanna wasn't happy about it, but there was no other choice. So she told them everything. From finding her soulmate connection with Obsidian, Obsidian kidnapping her and changing her so they could be together forever, herself waking up, freaking and running.   
  
"Who were the other two?" Carter asked.   
  
Susanna frowned. "The redhead in the cafeteria was one of my lovers." With the vampire hunter group I was part of before."  
  
Shanna frowned a little. "Two? I only saw the one in the cafeteria - her."  
  
Carter tapped his fingers on the kitchen table. "There was this guy around, asking questions about Susanna. Tall, dark and creepy?"  
  
"Ethan," Susanna said with a sigh. "My other lover." She watched the group exchange glances. "So I have an active sex life, so sue me." She sighed again. "Or I used to."  
  
"They're here to..." Bridget left the question open for Susanna to finish.   
  
"They're concerned for you," Shanna suggested. "If they love you."  
  
Susanna looked away, not even wanting to think about that. It only made her feel bad that she had run off, unable to be with either of them.   
  
"They won't understand," she said. "You *can't* let them find me."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Susanna noticed something strange. The whole group *wasn't* there.  
  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiegra felt like screaming. "I feel so fucking useless! I hate not knowing what to do!" She was also tired of being stuck in Ethan's car, helpless and stupid.   
  
"Susanna - or "Sarah" - probably will be avoiding school now," Ethan said thoughtfully, ignoring her. "But those new friends of hers will be around."  
  
Tiegra stared at him, not sure how he could remain so calm and cool about this.   
  
"So we find one of them, grab them, and interrogate them, get to Susanna before those Night World scum and take her home," Ethan went on.  
  
"Stop the car," Tiegra ordered, spotting a tall lanky boy with stringy blond hair. He'd been in the cafeteria with Susanna at lunch.   
  
Ethan stopped the car, frowning at her, annoyed. Tiegra got out and stopped in front of the boy. They boy stared at her, confused. Can I help you?"  
  
"You were in the cafeteria with Susanna this afternoon," Tiegra said bluntly.   
  
The boy studied her. "Who are you?"  
  
"A friend of hers. I'm Tiegra. What's your name?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
Ethan appeared behind him, his hand on Jack's shoulder. "If you tell us how to find her, then we won't have to hurt you."  
  
Jack turned. He didn't seem startled by Ethan or the least bit intimidated. In fact, he had the surprised, dreamy look that most *girls* got. "Wow," he breathed.  
  
Tiegra's eyebrows raised a little. "Maybe there are *other* ways Ethan can get you to talk, huh, Jack?"  
  
Ethan glared at her, and his eyes rolled. "Sorry pal, I'm spoken for."  
  
Jack shrugged. "How come *all* the cute ones are taken?" Then his expression became serious. "What do you guys want with Susanna?"  
  
Ethan folded his arms. "To take her home. And save her from the Night People who are stalking her, and incidentally, are most likely to kill the rest of you too."  
  
Tiegra caught Jack's chin in her fingertips and turned him to look her in the eye. "Are you going to help us or not?"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 22  
  
Kathryn scowled as she went thought her classes that day. She couldn't believe that that Susanna bitch was actually being *accepted*. After what she *was*. A killer. Hunted by both the Daybreakers and the Night World.   
  
Her lip curled. In the Night World there was a reward out for Susanna's capture. Maybe that was something she could do. She didn't have to give them her name, just Susanna's and where she could be found.   
  
If the rest of the group was going to betray her, then fuck them. Kathryn was sure the Night World would love to know where the hideout was. Providing, of course, there was something in it for her.  
  
Later in the afternoon as she sat outside at lunch, two strangers were stalking amongst the students. Both dressed from head to toe in black. Both Night People.  
  
Kathryn watched them, curious as to who they were looking for. She caught a scrap of their conversation, including the words "Susanna" and "kill her".  
  
Kathryn decided it wouldn't be very hospitable if she didn't help the new people find what they were looking for. She stood up. "Hey," she called.   
  
The girl turned and scowled at her. "What?"  
  
"You're looking for Susanna Lomax? I know where she is," she said bluntly.   
  
The raven-haired girl eyed her suspiciously. "Are you - ?"  
  
"Yes." Kathryn smirked and nodded.   
  
The guy with the ice cold amber eyes turned to study her. "Let's go somewhere more private."  
  
He took her arm in a tight grip, leading her off campus to a sleek black car. A blonde girl was in the driver's seat. Kathryn was pushed in between the black haired girl and the guy.  
  
"Have you guys got names?" she asked finally.   
  
"Why don't we start with yours?" The guy suggested, smiling coldly.   
  
"Kathryn Mandrill."  
  
"Raven's sister?"  
  
Kathryn scowled. "Don't even talk to me about that bitch."  
  
The guy chuckled. "All right. I'm Pierce. That's Morticia. That's Glory."  
  
"What's her deal?" Glory asked, smiling unpleasantly.   
  
"Kathryn thinks she knows where Susanna is," Pierce said, his tone pleasant. There was a hidden sense of malice in his voice.   
"How do you know it's Susanna Lomax were looking for?"  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "Well, as far as I know, there's only one Susanna on the Night World's Ten Most Wanted. She's a vampire hunter, tall, blonde, thin? Made into a vampire recently?"  
  
"It's her." Morticia's voice was laced with bitterness and hatred. She gripped Kathryn's throat and dragged her close. "Where is she?"  
  
Kathryn met the smouldering dark eyes without flinching. "What's in it for me?"  
  
Morticia let go, blinking in surprise. She clearly wasn't used to being questioned. Kathryn waited. She could give them what they wanted, if she got something worthwhile in return.   
  
Pierce was frowning at her. "It depends what you want."  
  
Kathryn paused. She had wanted to kill the bitch obviously there was no way Morticia was going to let her. "I get to torture her?"  
  
Morticia actually smiled. "We might be able to work something out for that one."  
  
Kathryn smirked. Finally, things were starting to go her way.   
  
"Can we go get this over and done with now?" Glory asked impatiently.   
  
"Take us to her," Morticia demanded.   
  
Kathryn nodded.   
  
* * *  
Part 23  
  
Susanna was becoming increasingly worried. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed Jack was gone. If the Night People had seen her with her earlier and were hurting him...  
  
If something had happened to Jack because of her she would never forgive herself. The others would probably never forgive her either.   
  
"Calm down," Bridget said. "Jack can take care of himself."  
  
"But there are people looking for me..." Susanna trailed off, shuddering.   
  
She jumped up, pacing around the kitchen. She wished there was someone else with her who had been through this, who could reassure her that everything would work out.   
  
But there was no one there. She had to figure out a way to deal with this herself. So far, she wasn't doing such a great job.  
  
She heard the front door opening.  
  
"Is Susanna there?" Jack's voice came in from the front hall.   
  
Susanna felt relief rushing over her. Before she realised it she had run over to Jack and hugged him tightly. Jack was more surprised than she was.   
"I missed you, too." He studied her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Susanna let go, embarrassed heat flushing up her face as she stepped back. She saw Bridget and Shanna exchanging glances. "It's just...there's...something..." Susanna sighed. "It's a long story." She was about to sit down again when she noticed the strange expression on Carter's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
She followed his gaze to the two shadows beside Jack's own. She frowned. Jack met her eyes. "They said it was important to see you."  
  
Susanna opened her mouth, but everything she wanted to say died on her tongue when Tiegra and Ethan stepped forward. She stared at them, and they stared back at her. Their expressions were carefully blank and controlled, all emotions well-guarded.  
  
A heavy, tense silence hung in the air. No one seemed to know what to do next.  
  
Then Ethan stepped forward, reaching out for her. "Susanna..." he began.  
  
Susanna just stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't," she whispered. She pushed past Ethan and run up the stairs, shutting herself in her room.  
  
*Now* what did she do?  
  
* * * 


	14. Part 24, 25, 26, 27

Part 24  
  
Ethan stared after Susanna as she pushed past him and ran off. The change in her was surprising. Before she had been pretty, now...  
  
Now she was almost perfect with inhuman beauty. Her blonde hair was slightly paler, with a shimmer like a waterfall. Her eyes were as blue as sapphires. Her skin was as pale as orchids.   
  
She wasn't the same Susanna anymore. She didn't love him anymore. At least that was what it seemed like. And maybe it was that that hurt him more than anything. Without her, nothing would ever be the same.   
  
He gradually became aware of the other people in the house looking at him.  
  
"How did you manage to find this place?" the redhead demanded.  
  
"We asked the witch who told Susanna where to go," Tiegra answered. Her voice was strained. When Ethan looked at her, there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"What do you want with her?" the dark haired human demanded.   
  
Tiegra explained. For some reason, Ethan couldn't find his voice. Glancing around at the housemates, something about the boy hovering at the back disturbed him. He was sure he'd seen that guy before somewhere, only couldn't place where.   
  
  
"She ran away from us and we didn't know why. She's special to us We wanted to find her and take her home to the people who loved her," Tiegra said.   
  
There was another silence. They were exchanging glances. "How do we know you're not the people trying to hurt her?" This human was starting to get annoying.   
  
"They're not the bad guys," Jack spoke up in their defence.  
  
"I want to talk to Susanna," Tiegra whispered, trying to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks.   
  
"The last bedroom on the right," the redhead said with a sigh. Tiegra pushed past Ethan and headed up the stairs.   
  
"How about some names?" Ethan said, finally able to speak.   
  
"That's Shanna, Bridget and Carter," Jack said, pointing to each one.   
  
"We've got to get Susanna somewhere safer than here. The Night People hunting her are in town, and it wasn't exactly hard to find *this* place," Ethan went on. "There's two that Tiegra and I saw. There may be more."  
  
"Kathryn," Bridget said, suddenly startled. "She hates Susanna. She's gonna want to know if there are others who hate her wandering around."  
  
Ethan frowned. The name sparked something in him. An old girlfriend he didn't quite remember, maybe?  
  
"We've got to get to her before they do, or Kathryn joins forces with them," Shanna said, equally alarmed.  
  
Ethan was surprised at their loyalty to Susanna. She seemed to have something of a place there already. "Where do I find this bitch?" he demanded.  
  
No one else was going to hurt Susanna. He didn't care what he had to do to stop them.  
  
* * *  
  
Part 25  
  
They were here now. Finally. She was within their grasp and Tiegra was not going to let Susanna get away. She remembered Ethan's outburst about Susanna's selfishness. She hadn't really been listening. Now...  
  
She slammed open the bedroom door. Susanna was pacing up and down like a caged animal, trying to figure out a way to escape.   
  
Tiegra came inside, shutting the door behind her. Susanna just looked at her. Tiegra didn't know whether to hit her or kiss her. "Why?" she demanded finally. "What were you thinking?"  
  
Susanna turned away. "You wouldn't have understood."  
  
Tiegra frowned. "Maybe if you would have just tried *talking* instead of running off..."  
  
"Look at me!" Susanna spun round, spreading her arms wide.   
  
It was almost hard, taking in her new Night World beauty. Surely every vampire hunter's worst nightmare was being turned into one of the things they hunted. But it wasn't like Susanna had *become* a monster and started slaughtering people right left and centre.  
  
Tiegra moved forward and pulled Susanna tightly into her arms, clinging to her as there might be no tomorrow. She could feel her lover's reluctance at first, but eventually Susanna's own arms wrapped around her waist, her face pressed against Tiegra's shoulder.  
  
They held on to each other, not saying a word as there was no need for them at that moment.   
  
Tiegra almost felt able to forgive Susanna for the anguish she had put her and Ethan through. "Before you talk, do you want me to get Ethan so you don't have to say it all twice?" she asked finally.   
  
Susanna remained silent for a minute or so. Then she shook her head. "Not yet."  
  
Tiegra frowned. "You're going to have to face him sooner or later."  
  
Susanna sighed. "I know." She let go, keeping hold of Tiegra's hand they sat on the bed together.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Tiegra demanded. They would find who had hurt Susanna, then...she couldn't think of anything bad enough at the moment, but she *would*.  
  
"Obsidian Redfern," Susanna whispered.  
  
Tiegra stiffened. Obsidian Redfern alone was bad news. She was the leader of a new gang of Night Worlders in San Francisco, associated with the infamous Pierce Holt.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're soulmates," Susanna said softly, letting go of Tiegra's hand.  
  
Shock coursed through Tiegra leaving her insides numb. Susanna...and Obsidian...soulmates? And now Obsidian had cursed Susanna with unwanted immortality.  
  
"That's why I ran," Susanna went on, still speaking as soft as falling snow. "I couldn't bare to lose you and Ethan, because of *her*." The word was forced out, laced with hatred.   
  
"Why don't want to tell Ethan?" Tiegra asked when she found her voice.  
  
"Because Obsidian is the vampire who made Ethan."  
  
* * *  
Part 26  
  
With no other choice Susanna followed Tiegra back downstairs. The others were still waiting for them. Ethan tried to reach out for her, but Susanna couldn't bring herself to touch him.   
  
"Susanna?" he whispered. "You're gonna have to face me sooner or later."  
  
Tiegra took his arm and led him out the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Carter asked with a frown.   
  
"They found me," Susanna said softly. "The Night World are after me."  
  
"And it seems that Kathryn's made some new friends," Jack added.   
  
Susanna's eyes rolled. She should have known Kathryn would latch on to Morticia and Pierce right away. Ethan and Tiegra came back. Ethan's dark eyes were blazing with fur and hatred.   
  
Susanna looked away, To her surprise, Ethan pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. ~I'm not mad at you,~ his mental voice said in her mind. ~It's *her* I'm pissed at. I'm not exactly thrilled with you.~ His tone held warning. ~But we'll talk later.~  
  
Susanna sniffled. "I'm assuming you two aren't just here to take me home."  
  
Ethan shook his head. "Oblivion's cronies are here."  
  
"Morticia and Pierce, I know, we've seen them." The group headed into the lounge. A phone was ringing somewhere. Carter went to answer it.   
  
"So we've got some problems," Shanna said, stating the obvious.   
  
"And more coming," Bridget added, looking towards the windows.  
  
Susanna was annoyed. Now what? What had she ever done to deserve anything like this? She glanced out the window to see a plain black ford sedan pulling up outside the house, and four people getting out. Morgead and Quinn were practically *striding* toward the door.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here?" Ethan demanded, outraged.  
  
"How should I know?" Susanna snapped. She got up and stormed over to the door. The rest of the group followed.   
  
"Some secret hideout *this* is," Tiegra snorted under her breath.  
  
"Well you're alive, so I suppose that's a good thing," Quinn said after an uncomfortable moment of silence.   
  
"Such a comfort," Susanna snapped, watching Jez, Rashel and Monica join them.   
  
"You're okay!" Monica said, hugging her enthusiastically.  
  
Susanna managed a smile, hugging her back briefly before letting go and moving closer to Ethan and Tiegra. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Rescuing you?" Morgead reached out for her. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Susanna shook her head. "No."  
  
"Why don't we go inside and talk about this rationally," Shanna said with a sigh. "One way or another, we need to figure something out."  
  
Susanna sighed with impatience herself, as introductions were made as they settled in the lounge. So far there seemed to be a whole lot of talking and arguing, and hardly any solutions.   
  
Everyone was so busy arguing with each other they didn't notice Susanna leaving the room. She sat out on the back porch swing, wishing she could be anywhere but here.  
  
"You okay?" Carter sat down beside her.   
  
Susanna shook her head. "Not by a long shot. They're all in there, trying to decide what to do about me."  
  
"And they haven't even asked you what you want to do about you?" Carter put a sympathetic arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I know they're trying to look out for me, it's just..."  
  
"Feel like getting out of here?" he interrupted. He grabbed her hand and led her toward his silver-grey Porsche.   
  
Susanna glanced back at the house. "What'll - "  
  
"We'll call them later," Carter said dismissively.   
  
Susanna frowned as she got in the car. She had no reason not to trust Carter. He'd only ever been nice to her. She remained silent on the drive. It seemed rather aimless at first, Will was just cruising around town.   
  
After a while it became apparent he was going somewhere.   
  
"Carter?" she said finally. "What are you doing?"  
  
He didn't answer, just smiled his stunning smile. She shuddered. Something about it was extremely eerie. He was pulling up outside an upscale apartment building in what appeared to be the bad side of town. Broken bottles, trash and shuffling newspapers were everywhere.  
  
Susanna looked around, confused. "Carter?" she said again.  
"Get out," Carter told her, his tone blunt.   
  
Susanna was surprised. She stared at him. His expression didn't change. Realising he was serious Susanna got out the car. She stared around, wondering what to do. She started walking away.  
  
Only she didn't get very far. Dark figures surrounded her. "Miss us?" Morticia asked. She swung a baseball bat at Susanna's head, knocking her out.   
  
* * *  
Part 27  
  
Everyone was so busy arguing heatedly it took Ethan several minutes to work out something was wrong. "Where's Susanna?"  
  
That shut everyone up. Not one of them had noticed she wasn't even there.   
  
"How did she get by us?" Quinn demanded, annoyed. "Why weren't you watching her?"  
  
That was the last straw, Ethan's fist shot out, connecting with Quinn's face with a bone-shattering crunch. Rashel and Jez grabbed him before Quinn could fight back.   
  
"What is your problem?" Ethan demanded. "I've never wanted to hurt Susanna. I *love* her."  
  
"They're a little iffy on where you're coming from," Monica explained. "Why you suddenly changed sides."  
  
Ethan sighed. "That's *my* business. Deal with it."  
  
"This is absurd, you people need to put your differences aside," Bridget snapped. She and Shanna stood in the middle of the group.  
  
"She's right," Shanna said. "We need to focus on the real issue here. Where Susanna is?"  
  
There was a silence. Ethan couldn't really blame Susanna for storming off. They were all arguing over her, yet no one had asked her what *she* thought was best for her.  
  
"Guys? Where's Carter?" Jack asked. "He's gone too."  
  
"Who *is* that guy?" Tiegra asked. "I remember hearing a phone, and he went to answer it."  
  
"And no one's seen Susanna since," Morgead finished. "Which I don't think can be a coincidence."  
  
Everyone looked to Bridget, Shanna and Jack for an explanation on Carter.   
  
Shanna frowned. "Well, we don't really *know* that much about Carter, he's..." She trailed off, looking rather ashamed.  
  
It wasn't hard for Ethan to put two and two together. ~She's in love with him~ he realised.   
  
"Carter's kind of a mystery," Bridget supplied. And Shanna's image of the dreamy mystery guy had just been shattered.   
  
An unpleasant thought was forcing itself into Ethan's mind. It had been there since he'd first seen Carter, but what with Quinn and the Vigilantes showing up, he'd gotten sidetracked. "What's this guy's surname?" He prayed he wasn't right. He didn't want to be. He wanted to believe Susanna's was safe.  
  
"Truman," Jack said finally. "Carter Truman."  
  
"That means something to you?" Jez asked Ethan.   
  
"He's one of Obsidian Redfern's spies," Ethan said. "And he has Susanna."  
  
Silence again. Everyone was waiting for him to continue. He sighed with impatience. "Do I have to spell it out?" he snapped. "He's a spy for the bitch vampire who made Susanna. Susanna ran from that vampire. See where I'm going with this?"  
  
He watched expressions change as the truth finally sank in. They were supposed to protect Susanna from the Night World. And they'd failed. The Night People had been one step ahead of them all the time.  
  
"We've got to save her." It was Tiegra's turn to state the obvious.   
  
"Of course," Rashel said simply.   
  
"This is probably the dumb question," Jack said slowly. "How?"  
  
* * * 


	15. Parts 28,29,30,31

Part 28  
  
Obsidian woke to the ringing phone. Who the hell would call at such an ungodly hour?  
  
"It's six p.m.," Sven snorted from beside her.   
  
On the other side of her Faith groaned. "Answer the goddamn phone."  
  
Obsidian reached out and snatched up the receiver. "This had better be good," she snapped, sitting up, her raven hair tumbling around her shoulders. She behaved like a real vampire should, sleeping during the daylight hours. So now to her it was like 6 o'clock in the morning.   
  
"It's Carter," the male voice told her. "You didn't tell me you sent Morticia and friends - or that Ethan was still around."  
  
Obsidian's mouth opened, then closed. Ethan? Ethan was back. "He's on our side?" she asked, trying to sound careless.  
  
Carter snorted. "Hardly. He's in love with your Susanna as well."  
  
Obsidian didn't know what to say. Ethan...and Susanna? What could Ethan want with her? Susanna belonged to *her*. Ethan had too. She'd loved him. And had thought he loved her. And then he had left. And now Susanna had left.   
  
"I didn't send Morticia," she said with a frown.   
  
"Well Morticia's up here with Pierce and Glory and we have Susanna."  
  
Obsidian remembered a few days ago, suspicious that they were up to something, Sven had told her it was a "surprise" for Her.   
  
"Don't tell them anything, I'm coming up." She hung up and got out of bed.  
  
Faith frowned. "What?"  
  
Obsidian reached out and grabbed her chin, hauling her to face level. "Faith? What's going on?"  
  
Faith's eyes were twinkling. "You're getting violent. Oooh, fun."  
  
Obsidian grinned back, and threw her against the wall. "Faith? I'm going to get cranky soon." She walked over to Faith, who was trying to pick herself up off the floor, a cut above her right eye bleeding. Obsidian placed her foot on Faith's throat, pressing down.  
  
"You already *are* cranky," Sven muttered, watching eagerly from the bed.  
  
Obsidian growled at him. "Want me to come and kick the shit out of you, too?"  
  
"Morticia's jealous," Faith got out. "She was planning on going to Greenville, getting Susanna and killing her, then you, she and I could be together like we used to be."  
  
  
Obsidian took her foot of Faith's throat. She should have figured out something like that. She had lost Susanna once. She wasn't going to lose her again. She might even get Ethan as well.  
  
* * *  
Part 29  
  
Susanna looked around, wondering how she could possibly get out of this. She pushed upwards, trying to get the lid off the coffin she'd been shut it. Nailed shut?  
  
She had to give Morticia credit for originality, at least.  
  
Glory had performed some sort of spell that blocked her telepathy so she couldn't call to anyone for help. She wondered if anyone had even noticed she was gone yet. Were they still all arguing about what was best for her?  
  
And Carter...  
  
If they didn't notice she was there...She remembered a phone ringing. Morticia had summoned Carter to bring her here, and sooner or later, they would kill her.  
  
Someone should have put two and two together by now.   
  
Ethan knew Obsidian. Would he know where Obsidian's cronies would take her? All she knew was she'd been knocked out and when she woke she was being shut in a coffin.  
  
Was Ethan so angry with her that he wouldn't come and save her?   
  
Why she was looking around, she had no idea, considering all she could see was total darkness. Looking for a hopeful escape plan? So far she was all out of ideas.  
  
She knew they were going to kill her - *not* knowing *when* was the worst of all. She had never been so totally helpless before.   
  
What if - what if someone had called Obsidian and Obsidian was coming to take her home? Ethan would never forgive her. *Tiegra* would never forgive her.  
  
Losing one or the other was hard enough to deal with. Losing them both...she just couldn't imagine anymore pain than what she had been going through since she had first run away.  
  
If that was going to happen, then she rather *would* be dead.  
  
And as things were turning out, it looked like she might get her wish.  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 30  
  
"I have an idea," Tiegra said. Her eyes moved over to Ethan, who looked at her blankly.  
  
Everyone else was looking at her too. Tiegra felt like strangling someone. How come they couldn't agree on anything? All they seemed to do was argue and look blankly at each other. They weren't getting anywhere, until she'd finally come up with a solution.   
  
A dangerous solution - for Ethan, at least.   
  
"What?" he said, realising everyone was staring between him and Tiegra. He eyes her for a few minutes. Then got it. "You can't be serious." He was clearly appalled.   
  
Tiegra glared at him. "It's *all* we can do."  
  
"If they figure it out they'll kill me."  
  
"Well I'm hoping they won't figure out what you're doing!"  
  
"No one *does* know what you're doing," Morgead put in, annoyed.  
  
"How about letting the rest of us in?" Quinn asked. He still refused to be cooperative, no matter how hard they tried to convince him. The hell with him. Tiegra had given up. There were more important things at stake at than Quinn's dislike of Ethan. Susanna's life was ten times more important.   
  
"Ethan is made by Obsidian," Tiegra said heavily, with exaggerated patience. "He can go find Carter and his friends, or call Obsidian and tell her he's coming home, then he can rescue Susanna."  
  
"That's nuts! He could die!" Jack protested.   
  
Tiegra and Ethan exchanged glances. Tiegra wondered how these people had come as far as they had. When it came to their own problems, solutions were came to easily.  
  
So how come this was different? Just because three people's egos clashed they could get anything done.   
  
"Well, this all depends on whether or not Ethan will accept the assignment," Shanna said finally.  
  
"Ethan?" Tiegra whispered. If he didn't, they were stumped.  
  
And Susanna would die.   
  
Tiegra thought of all the fun times she, Ethan and Susanna had had together, monsters they'd hunted, people whose lives they'd saved, the romantic times and love in their threesome.   
  
Threesome. Herself, Ethan and Susanna. If he didn't accept the task, Susanna would either be killed or taken away as Obsidian's slave. They wouldn't be a threesome anymore.   
  
  
  
  
Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
Her eyes met Ethan's, and she knew the same things were running through his mind.  
  
"I'll do it," he said.   
  
Tiegra hugged him. She wished she could kiss him, but with everyone watching she felt kind of awkward. She pulled back and turned away. No one else would meet their eyes.   
  
"We know, Susanna told us all about you three," Bridget said dismissively.   
  
"Whatever," Ethan said with a sigh. "Now let's go over the plan."  
  
* * *  
Part 31  
  
Carter kept his expression neutral and blank as he watched Glory perform her spell, then she and Pierce shut Susanna in a coffin. A *coffin*. Where the hell had that thing come from?  
  
Someone from the house must have figured out what was going on by now. Katherine, of course, was dead. Once Morticia had the information she needed, why keep her alive?  
  
He didn't know why Obsidian hadn't told him Morticia and her friends were coming up here. Well, when Obsidian got here, she'd sort them all out, and end this little obsession of hers.   
  
In the mean time...His cell phone was ringing again,   
  
"My, my, aren't you popular?" Pierce said with a smirk.   
  
Carter ignored him and walked away to answer the phone. "What?" He didn't even care if he sounded rude.   
  
"Carter? It's Ethan."  
  
Carter was so surprised he almost dropped the phone. He hadn't expected this so soon, especially not from Ethan, a washed up has been. "What do you want? How the hell did you get this number?" He hurried away from Pierce, not wanting to be overheard.  
  
"You gave it to that idiot Jack." Ethan's tone was amused.   
  
Carter frowned. "What are you up to?" He made sure he was careful not to mention Ethan's name until he knew what was going on.   
  
"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. Come on Carter, I thought you were supposed to be smart."  
  
Carter did not get it. Was he having a mental blockage or some kind recently? Ethan had walked out of Obsidian after he'd rescued that Susanna girl. He'd become a *vampire* *hunter*.   
  
Unless...  
  
  
  
From the smug tone of Ethan's voice...  
  
"Well, you sure as hell had *me* fooled," Carter said, actually finding himself impressed. "I really thought."  
  
"Yeah. So did everyone else." Now Ethan was just being his old, cocky self.   
  
"I thought you were in *love* with Susanna."  
  
"So did she. I do hope someone is planning on killing her. I want in."  
  
Obsidian was going to love this when she got here. Susanna and Ethan in one delivery.   
  
"What's going on?" Morticia demanded, snatching the phone away from Carter. Carter smirked at the change in her expression. "Come on over." After she gave him directions she hung up and passed the phone back to Carter.  
  
Glory and Pierce were eyeing them suspiciously. "We'll be having company," Morticia said with a dreamy sigh before waltzing away,  
  
Carter's eyebrow raised. "Oh *God*."  
  
* * * 


	16. Part 32,33,34,35

Part 32  
  
Ethan followed the directions carefully. So far so good. Jez and Morgead were following behind on their bikes to be discreet. The area he was heading into was dank and almost spooky in the gathering dark, street lights were sparse, flickering on and off.  
  
He pulled up in a parking lot by an abandoned building. Susanna was in there. He spotted Carter's silver Porsche, and the black car he'd seen Morticia and Pierce in.   
  
He couldn't hear any screaming so they weren't torturing her.   
  
He tried to call her telepathically, but something was blocking him from getting into Susanna's mind. She'd never blocked him out before.  
  
This was a spell. A very *powerful* spell.  
  
She was in there.   
  
And he was going to get her out.  
  
* * *  
  
Tiegra hated being left behind at the house with Monica, Shanna, Bridget and Jack. Rashel and Quinn had followed after Ethan and the others, in case backup was needed.  
  
She despised sitting around doing nothing while the lives of the two people she loved more than anything were in the worst danger possible.   
  
"They'll pull it off," Monica said reassuringly.  
  
Tiegra didn't say anything. She didn't believe her.  
  
* * *  
Obsidian held her breath in anticipation as Sven drove her to Greenville. She didn't even have to breathe, but she was too keyed up to think about the absurdity of it.   
  
"We're almost there," Khal said, trying and failing to be reassuring.  
  
Faith sat silently beside her, not meeting her eyes. Someone's cell phone was ringing. Faith answered and handed it to Obsidian. Obsidian frowned. "Wait until you see who's come to visit," he said, and hung up.  
  
Obsidian put down the phone. Faith glanced over at her, curious. "What was all that about?"  
  
Obsidian shrugged. "I have no idea. Step on it Sven, I want to know."  
  
Sven floored the accelerator.  
  
* * *  
Susanna was certain she was dreaming, or having a nightmare. That was the only explanation she could come up with. Half the coffin lifted. A wave of painful; magic surrounded her, immobilising her.   
  
She stared upwards with shock into Ethan's dark eyes. He reached out, stroking her hair gently. She couldn't quite interpret the look on his face.  
  
"Ethan?" she whispered.  
  
He slammed the lid back down on her. She cried out but to no avail. What the hell was going on? How could he do this to her? She had loved him! Trusted him! And he had betrayed her.  
  
R had he?  
  
Was this some kind of clever plan to throw them off and save her?  
  
Susanna didn't know. This was becoming very confusing.   
  
* * *  
  
Part 33  
  
"Well, Ethan, it's nice to know you've finally come to your senses," Morticia said, talking hold of Ethan's arm.  
  
"Who the hell's *he*?" the blonde was demanding.  
  
"Who the hell's *she*?" he countered with a pleasant smile.   
  
The witch glared. At least, he thought she was a witch. She'd done the spell on Susanna.   
  
"That's Glory, ignore her," Morticia said.   
  
"You really did one hell of a job fooling us like that." Even Pierce sounded impressed, and that was really saying something. Now he was actually *here*, Ethan had no idea of how he was going to rescue Susanna. He could probably take out Glory and Carter with no problems, Morticia and Pierce would be harder.  
  
"Well, well. Look who's here."  
  
Ethan turned, finding himself facing Obsidian Redfern. "What the..." Morticia turned around, looking terrified. "Carter?"  
  
Carter smiled slightly. "I thought it was kind of weird when you called, asking for Susanna."  
  
Obsidian walked into the room and over to the coffin. She unlocked the latches and lifted Susanna out, kissing her gently. It took every ounce of Ethan's self control not to storm over there and yank her off.  
  
Susanna didn't say anything. She didn't fight or even struggle. She merely stood beside Obsidian, who was smiling very pleased.   
  
"At least she's behaving."  
  
Susanna met Ethan's eyes once, then she turned away.  
  
"The question *is*," Obsidian went on leaving her prize and pacing up and down in front of Faith, Morticia and Pierce. Glory, Sven and Carter stood slightly to one side.   
  
"You could always kill them," Ethan said lazily.   
  
"Could be fun," Pierce put in."  
  
"Since when do we actually *trust* him?" Faith said harshly, glaring at him. "How do we know this isn't some sort of trick so he can make us al dead and rescue his bitch?" Her glare turned on Susanna.  
  
Obsidian glanced over at him, studying him. She walked over to him, her heels clicking on the stone floor. She touched his face with a long red nail. "You know, Ethan, she does actually make a good point."  
  
Ethan smiled at her, pulled her close and kissed her passionately as he could. Obsidian sighed, giving herself up to him. She never had been able to resist him. "How could you think I'd ever want anyone but you?" He hoped he sounded convincing.  
"But *why* - "  
  
"There's four of *them* outside, including the Cat, and a Wild Power." He wasn't particularly bothered about giving them Quinn and Morgead. He was pretty certain Rashel and Quinn could handle themselves.  
  
"Which Wild Power?" Pierce sounded alarmed.   
  
"I believe she was a friend of yours," he said with a smirk.  
  
Pierce stared at him for several minutes. "'Bye!" Then he turned and all but ran out the door.  
  
"What's *his* problem?" Glory muttered.  
  
Ethan shrugged. He was about to answer when he saw Susanna turn.   
  
"Someone get her!" Obsidian screeched.   
  
The door crashed open, figured began streaming in, and all hell broke loose.  
  
* * *  
Part 34  
  
"I can't take it!" Tiegra had had enough. Instincts were telling her if she just sat there something bad would happen.  
  
Before Shanna or the others could stop her, she'd grabbed a set of car keys and was out the door, her momentum giving her a head start. She found a car, gunned the engine and floored the gas pedal.  
  
~Hold on Susanna,~ she thought. ~I'm coming.~  
  
* * *  
  
Susanna held herself still when she heard Obsidian's voice. She kept her composure calm and careful, refusing to let any emotion show. Not even when Obsidian kissed her and took her out the coffin. Not even when Obsidian kissed Ethan. One look at him and she knew all she needed to know.,  
  
Clever, clever Ethan. How impressive.  
  
Still, even when she knew, she didn't move. Biding her time. Waiting for her chance. Obsidian wasn't even clinging to her, too distracted with the others...  
  
Fuck it.   
  
She ran.  
  
Obsidian started screeching, people were rushing in. "Ethan get her!" Obsidian screamed now.  
  
Ethan wasn't coming to get her. He was locked in a to-the-death battle with Carter. Rashel and Quinn ran in, battling with Faith and Morticia. Jez and Morgead were fighting as well.  
  
  
Susanna shot forwards. She wanted *out* of this. It wasn't fair. She didn't belong here. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, dragging her back. "Oh no you don't!" she snarled, turning Susanna over and slamming her on the grounds, grabbing her wrists and pinning them.  
  
The shock of their soulmate connection coursed through Susanna, frying her mind, turning her vision a sparking pink. She turned her head away, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
Obsidian slapped her. "Why don't you understand?" she cried. "I love you!"  
  
"No. You just *want* me, mainly cause you can't *have* me!"  
  
Obsidian shook her head frantically, tears of her own falling on Susanna's face. Susanna turned to look at her, her orchid pale skin, raven hair falling, cloaking them both, her ever changing Redfern eyes now a forlorn blue, filled with heart broken tears.  
  
"We're soulmates," she said softly. "We're meant to be together."   
  
It was inevitable. They were destined for each other. Maybe in time she could bring herself to love Obsidian...  
  
Obsidian gasped suddenly, a shocked expression on her face. She and Susanna both stared in disbelief at the stake protruding through her heart. She turned around, staring at Ethan.  
  
She threw herself on him. Susanna screamed helplessly as Obsidian's last push shoved the stake into him. "Two birds, one stone," she said with a hideous smile before she died.   
  
Susanna scrambled to her feet, yanking Obsidian's mummifying corpse off Ethan.  
  
Ethan smiled back painfully. "We saved you," he whispered.  
  
Susanna looked over to see Faith, Carter and Morticia had been killed. How long...It couldn't have been more than a few minutes...Who cared? They were dead.  
  
"I love you," Ethan said, tears shining in his dark eyes.   
  
Susanna shook her head. "I can't loose you too," she whispered. "We'll take you home, you'll be okay..."  
  
Ethan shook his own head. "The wood went in too deep."  
  
Susanna kissed him lightly. "I love you."  
  
"Ethan?" It was Quinn. He knelt down beside Susanna in front of the dying vampire. "For what it's worth, I'm...sorry. I guess you are a...good guy."  
  
It sounded grudging, but it was probably the best he was going to get. "For what it's worth, you're forgiven." Ethan reached out weakly. Susanna took his hand and squeezed tightly. "Tell Tiegra I love her too. She'll take care of you." Ethan tried to smile.  
  
"Oh, Ethan..." Susanna breathed.  
  
Ethan wasn't holding her hand anymore. The light had faded from his eyes. Susanna buried her head against his shoulder and sobbed.  
  
* * *  
By the time Tiegra got there she knew she was already too late. Rashel and Jez were standing in one corner, being held by Quinn and Morgead. Susanna was on her knees in front of one of five mummified vampire corpses. *Five?* A massacre. What the hell had happened.  
  
"Is Ethan..." Bridget couldn't even finish the sentence.   
  
"Oh no," Shanna whispered.  
  
"He's dead," Susanna said, standing up, her voice lost and broken. Tiegra sank down beside her and pulled her close, holding hre tightly.  
  
"Obsidian?"  
  
"He killed her, but before she died, she took him with her," Susanna sniffled. "I bed if she couldn't have him, then no one else could either."  
  
"I'm still here. I'll take care of you."  
  
Susanna smiled faintly. "I know. He said to tell you he loves you. And you'd take care of me."  
  
Tiegra nodded. Ethan hadn't deserved to die. But they had to deal with reality. "What'll we do now?"  
  
The others exchanged glances.  
  
"I think we know," Monica said softly.  
  
* * *  
Part 35  
  
Glory sighed heavily with impatience as the car stopped at a red light.   
  
"You think they're all dead?" Sven asked.  
  
Glory snorted. "Of course."  
  
"At least we were smart enough to get away."  
  
Glory nodded. She'd known from the minute Ethan had supposedly come back home, something was going to go wrong. When Pierce had made a less than heroic exit, they had decided to sneak away as well.  
  
"So now what?" Sven asked as the light turned green. He drove on.  
  
Glory shrugged. "We can do whatever the hell we want."  
  
* * *  
The sun was just beginning to spread over the eastern horizon. Susanna placed a single red rose on Ethan's grave. She'd insisted on taking care of everything herself.  
  
She'd burned the building she'd been held in along with the corpses of Faith, Morticia and Carter. Glory and Sven were nowhere to be found, but they weren't much trouble. Not worth fussing over. She'd been told by Jack that Katherine had been found dead as well She could allow herself to be pleased about *that*.  
  
She had buried Ethan, and unable to burn Obsidian, had buried her too. If Ethan hadn't...if Obsidian hadn't...Things could have been different. She could have convinced Obsidian to come back to the house with her.  
  
Just because they had to be together, why did they have to things Obsidian's way? She could have learned to love her. She'd thought that before...  
  
Her eyes closed. ~I forgive you,~ she thought. ~I understand.~  
  
Now, she finally understood why Obsidian had done what she had. She'd dealt with her problems, and was ready to move on and go home. She'd said her goodbyes to everyone at the house, and had promised to come back and visit.   
  
"Ready?" Tiegra's arms slipped around her from behind.  
  
Susanna nodded. "I'll miss them both," she said sadly.  
  
Tiegra sighed. "I know."  
  
Susanna took her hand. She'd lost so much, she knew a part of her would never be filled without Obsidian and Ethan.   
  
On the bright side of things, she still had her beloved Tiegra. She could be with her friends. Have her life back. Eventually, things would be normal again. She turned around and kissed Tiegra deeply. Tiegra kissed her back, eyes sparkling with love. "I love you, Susanna," she whispered.  
  
Susanna smiled. "I love you too. I'm ready to go home."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
